Fate
by Wolf skater
Summary: What if people knew about mutants from the beginning? What if the X-Men had never been created? How would their lives be? How would they be different? What if they ended up meeting? How would it all play out? Well... AU but you already knew that.
1. Proluge

**Disclaimer: Nope can't say I own them. Can't even say I know the person who owns them. Do you know who owns them? No okay then shut up.**

**Author's Notes: This just kinda came to me. And I had to write it, because I bet your curious to know what happens to so shut up about me not working on my other stories cause I'm working on those to so yeah... Awkward. You know what just shut up and read this okay? Good.**

* * *

><p>What if people knew about mutants from the very beginning?<p>

What if because of that there was no need for the X-Men?

What if Charles Xavier never made the Institute?

What if Magneto wasn't bent on world domination and had raised his children right?

What if Mystique had raised Kurt, and had never adopted Rogue?

Scott would be living in an orphanage with no clue that his brother was alive.

Jean would have stayed with her perfect family and grew up with a perfect life.

Kitty and Lance would have eventually hooked up in their small town.

Kurt wouldn't have a German accent.

Piotr would have stayed in Russia with his family.

Rogue would have lived in an orphanage most of her life then ended up running away, and living on the streets.

Tabby would probably end up in a military school. Not that they could change her.

Amara would still be in her home country.

Jubilee would be living with her adopted parents.

The Merlocks wouldn't exist either.

Pyro would still be in Australia torturing animals with his fire.

Bobby would be with his family as would all of the other New Mutants.

Sabertooth would be doing who knows what.

Same thing with Logan.

Remy would still be with the Thieves Guild, engaged to Bella Donna.

Professor X himself would be still married and living with his wife and David in Ireland.

X-23 would have never been made.

Evan would still be living with his parents, and his aunt Storm.

The sentinels would have never been built.

Nothing would be the same.

But their fates are intertwined.

They would all meet eventually.

They would have to.

But how would they meet.

What would they think of each other?

Would they still fall in love with the same people?

Would they have the same relations ships with others?

How would their personalities be changed?

Or would they be the same?

What if I told you I know the answer to all these questions and more?

Are you afraid? Afraid of the answers?

If you are then I'm telling you to turn back now.

If not then good now sit down and listen to the tale I'm about to tell you.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Bet you're interested now huh? *wiggles eye brows* If you are drop a review by and I'll get back to you okay?<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own them, still don't know the person who owns them either. I did not invent chocolate covered strawberries either.**

**Author's Notes: Lady Firewing: *pokes with a stick* um is it a live? Oh crap I think I killed it! *Lady Firewing moves slightly* Phew she's alive. Wow you thought it was awesome. Hope you think this one is awesome to. oh and your wait is over.**

**Aceofspades95: Well here's more for you.**

**Keasa123Wood: Knew about mutants from the begging means that people and mutants have been living peacefully together for millions of years.**

**roguelover321: Don't worry this story will have ROMY. Actually I'm afraid I might accidentally make this fic ROMY centric.**

**Starry5447: No this is not a one-shot.**

**Marigad: Yes that part is... How do I put this? Weird.**

**Wow six reviews in one chapter? That's a new record for me. Just so you guys no this whole story isn't formatted the way the Prologue was. The Epilogue might be that way but the rest will be formatted similar to this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Remy looked down through the sky light and smirked. This job was going to be way to easy.<p>

He had arrived in DC two days ago on a job to steal an artifact from the bottom levels of the Smithsonian. He didn't even know what the stupid thing was all he had was a picture of it.

Then yesterday he had gone on a tour of the museum to get a gist of the security. Now he was finally breaking in. of course tomorrow he would drive back down to New Orleans.

Of course he could have taken a plane up here and back, and he could have finished this job the day he got here. But he wanted the maximum amount of time away from Bella Donna as possible.

She was always breathing down his neck and he hated it. He really wished that damn marriage treaty hadn't been made. But it was and there was nothing he could do about it.

As for staying away from Bella he could just go on job after job and take as long as possible on each one.

Just as he was about to go in through the sky light his cell phone vibrated. He took it out and groaned at the number that appeared on the caller ID.

"Bonjouir Belle" he said trying to hide the displeasure in his voice.

"Remy why did yo' go on a job without tellin' me good bye and leavin' your brother to tell me yo' were gone!" she screeched into his ear making him cringe.

"Remy's sorry he didn't get a chance to before he left" he said wishing he could just shoot himself now.

"Stop talkin' in third person it makes yo' sound stupid" she yelled at him.

He rolled his eyes at her and promised himself next time he was at her house that he would steal one of her guns to shoot himself with.

"Oui Belle désolé I'll try and remember this time, mais I got to go now got a job to do" he said hoping she would take that as an acceptable excuse.

"Au revoir Remy" she said sweetly.

Remy hung up after that without saying good bye even though he'd pay for that he didn't care.

This stupid marriage treaty may benefit the guilds as far as bringing them together, but for Remy it was like a living hell.

* * *

><p>Rogue breathed heavily as she turned the corner and came up at a dead end.<p>

She turned around just as they came into the alley behind her and circled her.

"Well, well, well" the leader drawled "looks like we caught ourselves a thief boys."

He smiled a cruel smile at her as his lackeys laughed.

"Ya don't know nothin'" she growled at them.

"Oh really? Well I know one thing. You are nothing but trouble" with those words he spit at her.

She flinched slightly but held her ground. This was her territory not his. He just moved here and all the sudden got a bunch of followers.

Sure this wasn't her part of town but she could still take them. Plus she had a secret weapon.

"Ah'm trouble? Yer chasin' meh and yer callin' meh trouble?" she said sarcastically, effectively baiting them.

"Yeah you're trouble you stole from me" the leader said sneering.

"Can ya prove that accusation?" Rogue asked making him even madder.

Something's Rogue had learned from growing up on the streets were, one you always let your opponent make the first move, and two people are more likely to make that move if they are angry.

"That's it guys get her" with that the goons started coming closer.

None of them saw her slip off her gloves.

They attacked her and she just dodged them. Lesson number three people make more mistakes if they are mad.

She kept dodging their attacks then she slipped under one's arm and brought her hand to his bare face. Two seconds later he was out.

She moved swiftly after that wiping out one after the other with just one touch till she was left with the leader.

He lunged for her out raged and she absorbed them just like she did the rest.

Then she slipped her gloves back on as it started to rain.

She ran in the rain to the local dump. She picked her way through the garbage till she reached a pile of garbage that had a hole in the bottom.

She slipped into the hole into her make shift home.

Shivering from the cold she slipped on a beat up hoodie and curled up on the couch, falling asleep hoping tomorrow would bring a happier day.

* * *

><p>"Kurt are you ready to go?" Raven called up to her son.<p>

"Yes Mom I'm ready" He said appearing next to her with a 'Bamf.'

"Let's go the Lensherrs are waiting for us" she said walking out the door.

Kurt 'Bamfed' into the car and they drove a couple blocks away.

They arrived at the Lensherr's house and knocked on the door. Erik opened the door and smiled when he saw his friend and her son standing outside.

"Come on in" he said stepping away "the twins are upstairs waiting for you Kurt."

"Thank you Mr. Lensherr" Kurt said.

With a 'Bamf' he was upstairs in what used to be the play room when the three of them were kids. Now it was a cool game room/ computer/ reading room.

"Hey Kurt I was just setting up the x-box" Pietro said waving to him.

"Cool! Let me guess black ops vs. ninja zombies?" Kurt said plopping down into a bean bag.

"That's all you guys ever play" Wanda said not looking up from her laptop.

"So it's classic entertainment with the destruction of ninja zombies with guns" Pietro said scowling at his sister.

"She wouldn't get it, she's a girl" Kurt said laughing at the twins squabbles as all ways.

"Hahaha very funny" Wanda said with an eye roll.

After playing their games for a little while Wanda looked up from her laptop "I wonder what they are talking about."

"Who knows who cares" Pietro said with a shrug.

"What if dad's finally proposing to Ms. Darkholme" Wanda wondered out loud.

"That would be so awesome, we would be step brothers" Kurt said excitedly.

Him and Pietro high fived grinning at the thought.

"Wanna find out?" Pietro said with a mischievous smile.

"Yes" Kurt said jumping up.

"Sure I've got nothing better to do" Wanda agreed with a shrug.

Kurt 'Bamfed' to the secret spying place, while Pietro used his supper speed to get there, Wanda.

They sat and listened in on the conversation.

"Raven there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now" Erik started.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Raven I love you and I have for a long time, I know that we have a long history together but that is why I feel you will answer yes, Raven will marry me?" Erik asked.

"Oh course I will Erik" Raven said kissing him.

The three teens looked at each other in shock.

"Wanda I think your hexing powers have just gone to a whole new level" Pietro told his sister shocked that that had just happened.

* * *

><p>Logan growled really wanting this guy to leave him alone.<p>

"Dude you're hogging all the beer, that's the tenth one you had and you're not drunk you need to go get yourself checked out" the kid said.

He was just a scrawny teenager that wasn't old enough to be in a place like this but was.

"Look kid if you don't leave me the hell alone in the next two seconds I'm gonna gut you" Logan said popping out his claws with a 'skint'.

"You're a mutant? Sorry dude if I knew I totally wouldn't have done that. I respect mutants a lot" the kid said looking nervous.

"Just leave me alone kid okay" Logan said turning back to his beer.

"Okay sir" the kid now looked excited instead of nervous or annoyed.

"What do you want?" Logan asked he just knew this kid wanted something, they always did.

"Me sir? I don't want anything" the kid said holding up his hands in the international sign of surrender.

"What's your name kid?" Logan asked annoyed by this kid.

"Robert, Robert Drake" he said holding out his hand "But you can call me Bobby, I'm a mutant too."

Logan just looked at the kid and raised an eyebrow. This kid had serious problems.

"Hey Logan you ready to go?" someone said from behind.

Logan turned around to see Victor Creed behind him.

"Yeah this place is getting boring anyways. Hey kid ya might want to stay out of bars" with that Logan left a twenty on the counter.

* * *

><p>Alex looked up at the stars from his surf board, and sighed.<p>

"Hey dude you okay?" one of his friends asked him.

"Yeah we're midnight surfing and you're asking all sad" one of his other friends said.

"It's just that this is the anniversary of the plane crash that killed my parents and my brother" Alex said sighing.

"It's okay dude life happens, and death is a part of life so you have to, I got nothing" his one friend said failing at comforting him.

"What Matt is trying to say is that they've gone to a better place" his other friend said putting his hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Whatever I'm going home dudes bye" Alex said shaking his hand off his shoulder and paddling back to shore.

* * *

><p>Kitty woke up to the sound of rocks hitting her window. She looked out to see Lance throwing rocks at her window. He stopped to wave at her then continued to throw rocks.<p>

Kitty opened her window, "Like what are you doing?" she called out to her boyfriend.

"Trying to get your attention. How am I doing so far?" Lance asked with a crooked grin.

"Good, you've got my attention now like what do you want?" Kitty asked trying not to laugh.

"Come on I want to show you something.'" He said waving her down.

Kitty shook her head and phased through down to the ground levels to meet him.

"What do you want to show me?" she asked him tapping her foot and crossing her arms.

"You'll see" he said, he grabbed her hand and dragged her to his truck.

They drove for a while then he stopped in an open field. Lance got out and held the door open for her. Kitty got out and looked around there was a blanket on the ground, it had a picnic basket on it.

"How do you like?" he asked her with a cocky grin.

"It's like so sweet and romantic" she said in a dreamy voice.

They sat on the blanket and Lance pulled out some chocolate covered strawberries. He held one out for her ad when she opened her mouth he popped it inside.

"Like thank you Mr. Cheesy" Kitty said giggling at her boyfriend's clichéness.

"You're welcome" he said grinning from ear to ear.

They ate the snacks Lance had brought. Then they laid out on the blanket and named the stars and constellations that they knew. And for them, it was perfect.

* * *

><p>Scott sighed and sat against the hard wall.<p>

"Hey man you okay?" his one and only friend from the orphanage asked.

"As okay as I'll ever be" Scott said putting his head down.

"Oh yeah it's the anniversary of the plane crash. Who knows maybe your brother's still out there" he said trying to cheer up his sad friend.

"I doubt it but thanks any ways man" he said getting up to go to bed.

"Yeah well that's what I'm here for" his friend said tackling him and squirting him with a hidden water gun.

This managed to get Scott to stop his current track of sad thoughts as he grabbed a nearby water gun and the two boys started a water war.

When they were out of water and were dead tried Scott looked over to his friend.

"Thanks for not letting me stay in my sad thoughts" he said grateful for the distraction the water war had provided.

"You're welcome man, plus I've been waiting all day to get you with that all day" he said waving it off like it was nothing.

"Good thing Mr. Kelly didn't see" Scott said shivering at the thought of the disturbed man who ran the orphanage.

"Speaking of Mr. Kelly I've got an idea for a new prank to play on him" with that the two boys walked off into the night glad for the distraction from the loneliness that they gave each other.

* * *

><p>Jean groaned to herself at the annoyingness of her date. Why she had even agreed to go out with this guy was beyond her. Oh yeah he was popular that's why.<p>

Overall the only reasons of that were he was the quarterback on the football team and he was rich. He wasn't smart, he didn't have any manners, and overall he was just plain annoying.

"So Jeannie you want to go make out?" he asked.

"No" she said on her last straw.

With that she got up and left the movie theater before the movie even ended. Not that she really wanted to see the ending of this lame movie anyways.

She went home and called her best friend after dodging her mom's questions about her date. She told her friend just how annoying her date had been.

They talked for a while about the stupidity of boys before Jean had to go do homework. Jean finished her homework relatively quickly then got ready for bed.

As she laid in her bed she was not surprised when strange images that she didn't understand flashed before her eyes.

This had happened ever since her powers had manifested. She didn't know who the people she saw were, all she knew was that they were also mutants.

She also knew what their powers were and what they were feeling and thinking at night. And somehow, she wasn't sure how, but she knew one day she would meet them.

The brothers that had lost each other, the homeless girl, the boy who dreaded his unavoidable future, the young mutant couple, the boy who went to bars so he could meet other mutants, and the three friends who knew they were mutants since they were kids.

She knew that she would meet them one day, she had to because if she didn't then why were they in her dreams?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Okay this chapter as good as the last one? Are you guys even more interested? Was it worth the wait? The people in this chapter are going to be the main characters here. Except for Storm and Skype but they will be coming up soon. The next few chapters will be the next day but I will only put a few perspectives so that it works with what I'm doing okay. I'f you guys have any ideas on who you want to be the villain send them in. Magneto and Mystique are off limits as you can see. Wolf skater out.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: I saw a show once and the characters in the show met the creator of X-Men. I however am not that lucky. And if I were to buy the X-Men off of him wouldn't I have to meet him first?**

**Author's Notes: Lady Firewing: Great minds think alike. I was actually thinking about doing that. Now that you suggested it I have to use it. Which means I can make this story a ROMY story. YAY! Sorry I offended you. I was on sugar high when I wrote that and not in the right mind set.**

**Keasa123Wood: Hmm, I'll think about it but I use Sinister way to often in my other stories with my OC Leigh Ray Lebeau. And I will. See and update right here.**

**InternetRasberries: Thanks really glad you enjoyed it. Hope you're a ROMY fan 'cause there's gonna be a lot of that in this story.**

**Okay all you ROMY fans out there reading this will love the first part. That's all I'm saying. **

* * *

><p>Remy walked through the streets of the small Mississippi town smiling. He had stopped here to stay away from home and Bella Donna a little longer.<p>

The quaint little town was the perfect place to forget about all of his problems for a while.

The streets were slightly crowded but Remy didn't mind. Crowded streets meant good business for him.

He noticed a girl walking in the opposite direction as him. He didn't know what but something about her caught his attention.

Her clothes were long and covered everything but her face despite the heat. Her clothes were also wore out and looked like they were falling off their wearer.

The clothes weren't the only thing that was different about this girl. Even though she was dirty she seemed to be very pretty. And Remy being the ladies' man he was he could tell if she wasn't as thin as she was she would have some nice curves.

She had emeralds for eyes that shifted nervously taking in everything. Her hair was auburn with white bangs the framed her face, giving it a sort of innocence.

He was so busy thinking about this girl he almost didn't notice when she bumped into him and took his wallet. Almost! If he had missed it entirely he would lose all credibility as a thief.

He turned around a started following her. She seemed to know exactly where she was going, and because of the crowd was hard to track.

But he managed to keep up with her. Then she went to a part of the town where she clearly wasn't familiar with, because she was slowing down and darting around more uncertainly.

Then she was trapped. He had followed her into a closed off ally.

"Give Remy his wallet back and he won't have to hurt yo'" he threatened shuffling his cards. He pulled out a card and charged it to show her what he meant.

"Yer not the only mutant ya know" she said pulling off her gloves, scowling. Mostly because she was mad at herself for getting in the same situation as last night.

"_Ah so she's a mutant well dat's an interesting discovery" _he thought to himself.

"What do yo' want with Remy's money anyway?" he asks her.

"So Ah can eat. Ya feed yerself by yer job Ah feed myself by stealin' got a problem with that?" she challenged.

"Non" he said surprising her. She obviously wasn't expecting that answer by the way her mouth dropped open. Remy was surprised by the answer she had given him too.

"What?" she asked.

"Remy is a thief, so he steals to make a living de only reason he's mad is because he let yo' steal his wallet" his says putting his cards away and taking a step towards her.

"Uh sorry about that but Ah'm still not givein' ya yer wallet back she said putting her gloves back on.

"'Ow long 'ave yo' been livin' on de streets Cherie?" he asked her.

"Since Ah was about five. Ah'm about eighteen now so…" she trailed off shrugging.

Remy looked at her with a sort of respect in his Red on Black eyes that of course she didn't see, seeing how they were covered up with sun glasses.

He had lived on the streets when he was young sure. But he was certain that if Jean-Luc had never adopted him he would probably be dead by now.

"'Ow about Remy make yo' a deal Cherie?" he asked her suddenly wanting to help this girl.

"What kind of deal Swamp Rat?" she asked "And stop callin' meh Cherie Ah know what it means and Ah ain't nobody's dear."

Remy chuckled at that. "Well 'ow about yo' give Remy 'is wallet back and he'll take yo' to get some food. Bring yo' clothes shoppin' and tomorrow he'll bring yo' to where he lives and yo' can join de thieves' guild" he told her meaning every word.

She thought about it for a while. "What's in it fer ya?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nuttin' Cherie absolutely nuttin'" he said holding up his hands, smirking at her scowl that seemed to make her look even more beautiful.

"Take off yer sunglasses" she said wanting to see if he was telling the truth.

"Dat's not a good idea Cherie" Remy warned not wanting to frighten her.

"Fihne Ah guess ya won't be getting yer wallet back anytihme soon" she threatened.

Remy sighed but complied to her wishes taking the sunglasses off. Rogue gasped, staring back at her was the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen.

"Sorry for scarin' yo' Cherie, Remy's eyes do dat to a lot o' people" he said starting to put them back on.

"No don't put them back on. Yer eyes didn't scare meh, there beautiful" she said as they slowly started to get lost in each other's eyes.

"Really?" Remy asked surprised.

"Yeah, and sure Ah'll take yer deal, but stop callin' meh Cherie, muh name's Rogue" she said handing him his wallet.

"Okay Roguey, but no promises Cherie" he said.

She glared at him and he gave her a lopsided grin, now glad that she had stolen his wallet.

* * *

><p>Kurt, Wanda and Pietro shuffled their feet, as they stood awkwardly in front of the house the new people had moved into.<p>

Erik and Raven stood behind their children Raven holding a casserole for the new family.

"Hello" the woman who opened the door said. She was African American with ivory white hair.

"Ororo?" Raven asked astonished to see her.

"Erik? Raven? What a lovely surprise please come in" the woman said moving to let them enter.

"Kurt, Pietro, Wanda this is our good friend Ororo. So Ororo what brings you here?" Raven says brightly.

"I've been living with my sister and her family and we recently moved here on account of her husband's job" she tells them.

A boy around the same age as the three teens comes out of another room. His body is covered in spikey bone armor, which immediately marks him as a mutant.

"This is my nephew Evan, Evan these are my old friends Erik, and Raven, and their kids" Ororo said introducing everyone.

"I'm Wanda, that's my twin Pietro and Kurt" Wanda said nodding to each boy in turn.

"Sup" Evan greeted.

"Sup" the other two boys greet back.

Wanda just rolls her eyes.

"Why don't you three go show Evan around?" Erik suggests.

They nod in agreement at him as Evan grabs his skateboard and they are out the door.

* * *

><p>Alex Summers stood on the beach waiting for his turn in the surf competition. He tries to act excited for this, but in reality his mind is in a far off place thinking about his dead brother.<p>

They call his name. He shakes his head trying to clear it, as he runs out into the water.

He paddles out and waits for a wave. A big one starts to come, and he goes to ride it.

He can't concentrate on what he's supposed to do. He gets got in a pipe wave and he gets pulled under. His last conscious thought is if he dies then he will finally be reunited with his brother.

* * *

><p>Scott flips through the channels boredly. The other boys sit around him complaining about him not being able to pick a channel.<p>

He finally stops on the news when he sees something vaguely interesting. It's live feed from a surf competition in Hawaii.

Some kid who is supposed to be really good apparently almost drowned. They flash a picture of the kid and say him name.

Scott freezes at this and his mouth drops open. There on the television is his little brother Alex Summers.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Okay so this chapter takes place the next day after the last chapter. Hope ya'll enjoyed. If you are reading this Review or you will get introduced to Leigh Ray Lebeau by way of charged card and absorbsation induced headaches. Not the best way to meet her.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: Still haven't met the person who owns X-Men or came up with the money to buy them.**

**Author's Notes: Lady Firewing: You're gonna love this chapter. You take an engineering class? So do I!**

**InternetRasberries: Thanks and good very good.**

**Hawaiichick: Thanks. **

**xxTheVoicesxx: Thanks I will.**

**Okay guys here goes nothing.**

* * *

><p>Remy woke up to the sound of Rogue screaming. He looked over to her bed on the other side of the hotel room and immediately ran to her side.<p>

"Cherie wakeup" he urged her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around franticly till their eyes meet. She had tears streaming down her face, breathing hard.

"Cherie it was just a dream. Yo' wanna tell Remy about it?" he said gently trying to calm her down.

She nodded. She took a deep breath and started her tail.

"One day Ah accidentally absorbed this girl. Ah didn't get any memories or thoughts from her but Ah did get her powers" she explained (they had told each other all about their powers earlier in the day).

"Evah since then Ah've been haven strange dreams. And when Ah wake up Ah can't remember anything about it" she said her breath slowing down. "But this tihme it was different."

"'Ow so Cherie?" he asked her.

"Ah remember sumthin' this tihme. Ah remember seeing ya" she said turning to him.

He just stared at her in shock, not believing her. Then he saw the look in her eyes and knew that she was telling the truth.

They sat like that lost in each other's eyes, until Remy's cell phone alarm rang pulling them out of their trance.

Remy sighed and went to go turn the alarm off while Rogue got some of the new clothes that they had bought the day before and went to go get a shower.

* * *

><p>Later that day they were driving through the swamp when they came upon a mansion.<p>

"Ya live here?" Rogue asked her eyes wide.

"Oui Remy lives here" he said nodding hoping Bella wasn't there waiting for him.

Remy parked and they got out. Remy was immediately swarmed by his brother, sister in law and Tante Mattie.

Rogue, not knowing what to do in this kind of situation, crouched down and hide against the car. She was beginning to wander why she had agreed to this in the first place.

"Remy when are yo' gonna introduce us to yo'r friend?" Tante Mattie asked Remy with a stern voice when she saw Rogue.

"Oui Remy was just getting to dat, mais he can't do dat if yo' are suffocating him non?" he said flashing her one of his charming smiles.

He went over to Rogue and held out his hand to her. She took it tentatively still somewhat regretting taking up his offer.

"Rogue dis is mon fere Heri, mon sister in law Merci, and mon Tante Mattie. Tante, Heri, Merci dis is Rogue" he said gesturing to each person in turn.

"Hi" Rouge said smiling nervously and giving them a small wave.

They smiled at her. "Why don't yo' come on inside chili and I'll get yo' something to eat yo' look like yo're starving" Tante Mattie said pulling Rogue into the house.

Merci followed them leaving Remy and Henri to get the little bit of bags the couple had. Not soon after they had gotten into the kitchen Jean Luc showed up.

"Who is dis?" he demanded to Remy when he saw Rouge

"Jean Luc dis is Rogue. Rogue dis is mon pere Jean Luc" Remy said knowing things were about to go south.

"What is she doing here?"Jean Luc said immediately suspicious.

"Remy t'ought she would make a good thief" he said glaring a Jean Luc.

Before the two thieves could get into a fight Bella Donna came striding though the kitchen doors. She was met with three glares from, Henri, Merci, and Tante Mattie, an exasperated look from Remy, a forced smile from Jean Luc, and a confused look from Rogue.

She came up to Remy and kissed him, conveniently ignoring his uncomfortable look. Then she looked around and saw Rouge.

"Who is dat?" Bella said giving Rogue a disguised look.

Rogue after seeing this look gave her a similar look which soon turned into a death glare. Wondering to herself what the hell she was thinking when she accepted his offer.

"Bella dis is Rouge. Rogue dis is Bella" Remy said very uncomfortable with this situation.

"What is she doing in your kitchen? Are you cheatin' on me?" She asked outraged.

"Non Remy's not cheatin' on you, she's a new thief dat Remy just met" Remy explained.

"First of all what did I tell yo' about talkin' in third person. And secondly why did yo' bring her here?" she asked her eyes blazing.

"Well I wouldn't have even met her if she hadn't taken moi wallet" Remy said choosing to ignore her first comment.

"Yo' stole Remy's wallet?" Merci asked, everyone looking at Rogue in shock.

"Yup the only reason Ah'm here is 'cause he had ta negotiate with meh ta get it bag" Rogue said with a smug look.

In that moment there was no mistaking that she would fit in with the Lebeau family.

* * *

><p>Scott's hand shook as he dialed the number he had gotten for his brothers family.<p>

"Hello" a woman's voice answered on the other side.

"Hi my name's Scott Summers, I think your son Alex is my brother" Scott said getting right to the point.

"Scott Summers? One second I'll go get Alex" she said.

"Hello Scott is that really you?" he heard his brother's voice say on the other side of the line.

"Alex? Yeah it's me Scott" he said not believing it.

"Man this is amazing dude" Alex said tears of joy coming to his eyes.

"I know right" Scott said a smile forming on his face.

And that was the beginning of the first of many conversations in which the two brothers got caught up.

* * *

><p>When Jean closed her eyes and immediately knew something was different.<p>

She sensed that the two brothers had found each other. She also knew that the homeless girl had met the boy who dreaded his future.

He didn't seem to dread his future anymore and she seemed to see a ray of hope. Jean wondered if she would be meeting one of the kids soon.

If these others were meeting each other then surely she would be meeting one of them soon.

* * *

><p>A boy sat in a dark room scowling at a computer screen. Every so often he would type away at it furiously.<p>

Then the room was flooded with light. He looked up to see a girl standing in the door way smirking at him.

"How was your trip?" he asked going back to what he was doing.

"Pretty good" she said coming over to him and putting her bag down.

"So it was a success then?" he said knowing his friend and wanting clarification.

"Hell no" she said plopping down on a chair next to him and peering over his shoulder.

"Then how was it good?" he asked instantly regretting it.

"Because I had fun" she answered honestly.

"Well will you at least tell me what happened?" he said wanting to know.

"Well I did have a run in with you know who" she said.

"Did she…" he started not wanting to finish the sentence. Not like he had to.

"Yes but she didn't get any info from me" she said a gleam in her eye.

The boy sighed in frustration. "So why are you so chipper?" he asked glaring at her.

"Well…" she said. She grabbed his computer typed something in a showed him some footage.

"Okay well that explains it" he said with an eye roll, turning back to his work.

"Oh and you owe me twenty bucks" she said getting up and moving towards another door behind him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I won the bet, they met before someone tried to take over the world, so it is fate after all" she said skipping out of the room, leaving her friend to be mad at his work all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Okay more on Rogue's weird dreams in future chapter. And about the boy and girl in the last part, I have no clue who they are but I do know what they are talking about. <strong>

**Now Review before I send out a pack of highly trained wolves that listen to only me after you.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: No absolutely not. I in no way am associated with the owners of the X-Men, whoever they may be. I still haven't even met them yet.**

**Author's Notes: Lady Firewing: Um acctually PLTW. Yes but unforconetly I need her still. Damnit I wanted to get rid of her too. Oh well. I didn't know who they where. Since then I created identity's for them and they now have a slight purpose in this story now.**

**xxTheVoicesxx: Yes they are quite awesome indeed. I know who they are know but you guys still don't. Which is just the way I like it. Oh just wait till you read this chapter.**

**Raven34link: Good, Mwhahahaha! Yeah pretty much. Sorry already decided on a villain. This chapter has even more of that. Nice now I must find that comic. Hope this is soon enough for ya.**

**Cat Minikay: I like your style. And thanks that means alot to me.**

**This chapter is just ROMY and the Mystery boy and girl (as xxTheVoicesxx has dubbed them). But they are no longer a mystery. At least not to me, but still very much so to you guys (see Lady Firewing:, and xxTheVoicesxx:). You guys are gonna hate me after this chapter but it is worth it getting it out a day early.**

* * *

><p>Remy was walking through the halls of the mansion at midnight a few days after he and Rogue got there.<p>

He couldn't sleep. He felt someone in distress through his empathy and was going to check it out.

He stopped at the room where he felt the feelings of distress coming from. He was surprised to find that it was Rogue's room.

He picked the lock and went into her room. She was tossing and turning in her bed muttering stuff in her sleep.

"Cherie are yo' okay" Remy asked her shaking her awake for second time that week.

"Rems?" she asked groggily.

"Oui its Remy Cherie" Remy said trying to figure out what to do next.

"Please don't leave meh" she begged him, "Ah don't wanna be alone rihght now"

"Okay Cherie but what do yo' wanna do?" he asked sitting on her bed.

"Well there's still a lot we don't know about each other why don't we just talk" she said not wanting to go back to sleep, plus she really wanted to get to know this boy.

"What should we talk about den?" he asked

"Well why don't ya tell meh why yer engaged ta that Bella Donna chick. Ya don't seem lihke ya like her that much" she said.

'Cause of all the things she wanted to know about him this one was the one that bothered her the most.

"De Assassins and de Thieves are at war. De Guild leaders are convinced dat de only way to stop de war is to unite de Guilds t'rough marriage. So ever since Remy and Bella were little we were promised to marry each other" he explained with a sigh.

"And ya don't love her" Rogue inquired.

"Love 'er? Remy don't even like 'er" he said glaring at the wall, "Remy told yo' something about himself now yo' have to tell Remy something about yo'self."

"Okay fihne what do ya want ta know?" she asked.

"Why did yo' live on de streets?" he asked his eyes catching hers.

"When Ah was little muh parents abandoned meh in an orphanage. Ah had no idea why they did it. What Ah did know was that it was horrible there. First chance Ah got Ah ran away and Ah live on the streets eveh since" she said tears glistened in her eyes as she stared off at some distant memory.

"Remy was abandoned on de streets by his parents. He accidently stole Jean-Luc's wallet, after dat he adopted Remy and he's been engaged to Bella Donna and a thief ever since" he told her wanting her to know that he knew what she felt like.

They both looked at each other to see someone who seemed to understand them.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rogue and Remy woke up at the same time to find themselves tangled in each other staring into the others eyes.<p>

"Ahhhhh!" Rogue screamed as she pushed Remy off her bed.

"Owe Cherie dat hurt's. What yo' do dat 'or?" he asks rubbing the back of his head.

"Why were ya in muh bed?" she says answering his question with her own question.

"Remy don't know. De last t'ing Remy remembers is talking to yo' about our past 'cause yo' didn't want to go to sleep 'cause of yo'r night mare" he said getting up.

"Whatever Swamp Rat" she said with a huff her cheeks burning red, "get out of muh room now so Ah can get dressed okay."

"Sure Cherie" Remy said with a smirk, as he left.

* * *

><p>After that something shifted between them. They didn't even notice it at first. All it was at first was the want to get to know the one person they thought would understand them.<p>

Then it turned into something more. Rogue and Remy didn't notice it themselves and neither did Jean-Luc.

But others did notice it, such as Tante Mattie, Merci, Henri, and the infamous Bella Donna.

Tante Mattie and Merci immediately started to notice the change. They also instantly knew what that change was, and they approved of it.

Henri just seemed to notice that his brother seemed to be a whole lot happier about Rogue and they kinda reminded him of himself and Merci when they first got together. And it made him happy for his brother for finding a girl he actually liked.

And Bella Donna was just plain pissed. Remy had stopped spending time with her and was spending more time with Rogue. And unlike when he was with her, he was actually happy with Rogue. And the worst part was he had stopped listing to her.

Tante Mattie and Merci decided to get Henri to help them play match maker. 'Cause if we're being honest here then Remy isn't the only one who doesn't want him to get married to Bella.

Then the plan was all laid out. And the madness could begin.

* * *

><p>The girl smirked as she watched the video over and over again. The boy walked into the room and groaned.<p>

"You're at it again?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yup! How else do you expect me to one 1 not get bored, and 2 figure out how we're gonna pull this job" she said grinning evilly.

"You're probably just watching it 'cause it's better than stupid soap operas and nothing else is on TV right now other than talk shows. Plus you are aware that we really don't need to do this job right? We don't need to do any of these jobs really" he said trying to get her to quite.

"I know but it's more fun this way. Plus you're right there is nothing better on TV" she said not looking at him.

He just turned around and walked out of the room shaking his head and muttering about how caffeine crazed girls should never get her job 'cause it only leads to destruction.

"Oh and one more thing! Can you get me some popcorn honey?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hahaha I think you guys may be mad at me after reading this. But... It is worth it.<strong>

**Now review or I'll send my minions (whom I pay in cookies) after you with blow torches and frying pans.**

**Wolf skater out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: I'm just gonna pretend that you're not here.**

**Author's Notes: Lady Firewing: LOL! Yes seriously. Hmm that's a good idea I will do that to her now. And Cody wouldn't have worked with this plot. Yes, yes they do. Yes ROMY supporters will be the only ones left when I'm done. Fine you want bacon then this chapter will make you happy.**

**Cat Minikay: I'll keep that in mind. I'm not a stalker! Well here it is.**

**InternetRasberries: Good. Thanks. P.S. I'm not gonna tell you.**

**xmengirl: Thanks. The minions will not come after you... This time.**

**xxTheVoicesxx: Thank you. I'm not telling you who they are.**

**Raven34link: I agree with you there sister. Hahaha.**

**Since a lot of people are asking about the mystery boy and girl I'll tell you this. I've got their descriptions, names and powers picked out. The girls powers are awesome. especially her secondary one. But I still will not tell you who they are. Mwhahaha. It's too fun watching you guys beg for it.**

**I'd also Like to thank everyone who's reviewed for making this my most reviewed on story yet.**

* * *

><p>Remy woke up early to the smell of bacon and followed his nose down stairs. When he got down there he saw just how early it was. Like two am early.<p>

And the only other people down there were Tante Mattie and his brother.

"Merde" he said not liking were this was going. And he didn't even know where this was going yet!

"Remy sit" Tante said pointing to an empty chair.

Remy gulped and sat down his head spinning with questions, his stomach filled with dread and his mouth watering form the smell of the bacon.

"Remy we need to ask yo' some questions" Henri stated.

"Um no thanks" Remy said about to get up.

"If yo' answer de questions yo'll get de bacon if yo' don't den yo' won't ever eat bacon in dis house again" Tante Mattie said knowing the boy's one true weakness.

"Fine what do yo' want to know?" Remy asked extremely suspicious.

"Do yo' like Rogue?" Henri asked.

"Well dat's a loaded question" Remy said clearly avoiding the answer.

"Just answer it."

"Well she's a great friend."

"Dat's not what I mean. I mean do yo' like 'er, not do yo' like 'er."

"What's de difference?"

"Yo' very damn well know de difference Remy."

"Are yo' asking if Remy if he's physically attracted to her dan oui. But Remy's physically attracted to a lot of women."

"NON! Dat's not what we're asking just answer de damn question right Remy."

"Dat's okay Henri. Remy just won't get 'is bacon."

"NON! Okay Remy admits it he likes Rogue. But what use is it. He's engaged to Bella" Remy said with a sigh, not really sure if he really answered the question foe the bacon or not.

"It's okay chili we'll take care of dat, yo' just have to tall 'er how yo' feel" Tante said patting him on the head, putting a plate of bacon down in front of him.

Remy grabbed the plate and dashed up stairs to eat his bacon and wallow in self-pity in the privacy of his room.

* * *

><p>"Merci Ah reahlly don't want ta go" Rogue said trying to get out of a shopping trip with Merci.<p>

She wasn't one of those girls that loved shopping. But she didn't mind it either, it was just that today she really wasn't in the mode for it.

She really just wanted to be alone so she could sort out her feelings and thoughts. Especially on the topic of Remy Lebeau and his engagement to Bella Donna.

"Please Rogue, I really need sumune to go shopping with moi" she said giving Rogue puppy dog eyes.

Rogue sighed "Fihne."

* * *

><p>"So Rogue what do yo' t'ink of Remy?" Merci asked as they were walking through the mall.<p>

"What?" Rogue asked taken by surprise.

"I asked what do yo' t'ink of Remy. Do yo' like 'im?"

"Well isn't that question a little redundant seeing how he's engaged?" Rogue said avoiding the question.

"Oui but if yo' hadn't noticed he can't stand Bella" Merci pointed out.

"Ah noticed" Rogue said remembering that night a few weeks ago. Him sneaking over to her room was becoming a weekly ritual.

"So do yo'?"

"Do Ah what?"

"Like 'im."

"Yes."

"What's the point Ah can't be with him any ways."

"Just do it."

"Fihne Ah will! Happy?"

"Oui."

* * *

><p>Remy was walking the halls of the Thieves Guild Mansion waiting for Rogue to get home from her shopping trip with Merci so he could talk to her, when he heard the sound of her talking.<p>

He ran down the stairs as fast as possible. So fast he almost tripped over his own feet.

"Rogue Remy needs to talk to yo'" he said breathing heard.

"Ah need ta talk ta ya too Swamp Rat" she said putting her hand on her hip.

"Let's go to yo'r room Remy wants to talk to yo' alone."

"Okay."

They walked up the stairs to Rogue's room carrying her bags. When they got there they dropped the bags on the floor and plopped down on the bed.

"Remy's got sumthin' he wants to tell yo'."

"Meh too."

"On de count of three?"

"Sure."

"Une, deux, trios."

"Ah lihke ya."

"Remy likes yo'."

* * *

><p>Everyone was at the Lehnsherr's house for dinner that night as had become the custom since the Daniels had moved into the neighborhood.<p>

The phone rang and before anyone could say anything Pietro picked it up.

"Hello Lehnsherr residence may I ask who's calling?" he said.

"This is Irene. Would you please put your father on?" a lady on the other side said.

"Okay. Dad someone's on the phone for you she said her name's Irene" Pietro said speedily dropping the phone in his dad's hand.

"Irene? What do you want?"

"Who all is there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me everyone who is in that room."

"Um well there's me Raven, her son, my twins, Ororo, her sister and her family."

"Put me on speaker phone."

"Okay? You're on."

"Did you guys ever tell your kids about Apocalypse?" Irene asked.

"No we never had the need to" Raven said.

"Ororo did you tell your nephew?" she asked.

"No" she answered honestly.

"Who's Apocalypse?" Kurt asked.

"All you guys need to know is that he was a mutant trying to take over the world and your parents and I plus some others stopped him. And that someone else is going to try and take over the world. And now it's your turn."

"What do you mean by that?" Wanda asked.

"You four must be the start of the next group of mutant protectors."

"What do we need to do the help them?" Storm asked

"Go get Wolverine and Sabertooth, go to the old institute and then call me back" and with that she hung up.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going with that?" the boy said seemingly not looking up from his computer.<p>

"Places" the girl answered giving him a cheeky smile.

"Why?" he deadpanned.

"It's for our job" she said cheerfully.

"You do realize that we are self-employed?" he asked.

"Yes which means I can fire you" she said grinning.

"Why would you fire me?" he asked confused.

"You didn't get me popcorn" she said faking anger.

"You could've gotten it you're self" he told her annoyed.

"But I wanted you to get it for me" she pouted.

"You didn't even have to walk to get any" he pointed out.

"So" she countered.

"Why do I put up with you, when I could just leave?" he asked.

"'Cause you love me" she replied cheekily before skipping out.

He sighed 'cause she was right he did love her and wouldn't want to leave her.

…And she would probably drag him back and beat the crap out of him if he did leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: And well end here folks.<strong>

**Review and I'll give you bacon and cookies.**

**If you don't Ill send my minions and their ninja zombie pirate robots after you.**

**Wolf skater out!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: My disclaimer went to meet Stan Lee and he didn't bring me with him. I is mad now.**

**Author's Notes: Lady Firewing: This chapter has better than that. Yes yes they are. Were you playing angry birds? Aww you're not begging? Oh well.**

**xmengirl: Just you wait.**

**InternetRasberries: You really think so? Thanks. Wait till you read this chapter. Well those kids are pretty cool once you find out who they are. What not for the ROMY? And its ninja zombie pirate robots, not robot ninja spies, or robot ninja monkey spies. Just did.**

**Cat Minikay: Good point. Hopefully this one will do the same thing. Yeah you go girl. **

**xxTheVoicesxx: Hope your still alive to read this chapter.**

**Raven34link: Heheheh.**

**Whitechocolate14: Of course I'm going to finish it! I'm insulted! I'll never tell you!**

**This chapter takes place a few weeks after the last chapter, so things have happened that you'll find out about in this chapter. **

**And if you thought the last chapter was good with the ROMY wait till you see what I have in this one. YAY, more ROMY goodness!**

**Oh and I'm still not telling you guys about the mysterious duo. You'll just have to wait to find out.**

* * *

><p>Rogue woke up in Remy's arms. No more nightmares for her. Not since Remy had taken up the habit of sneaking to her room and holding her till she fell asleep.<p>

"Tihme ta get up Swamp rat" Rogue said sleepily turning over so she faced him.

"Remy doesn't want to Cherie" Remy complained.

"Ah know ya don't Rems but ya have ta" she told him.

"But why?" he asked acting like a little kid.

"'Cause if somebody notices yer gone and they find ya in muh room we're both gonna have hell ta pay" she explained to him.

"So?" he asked innocently.

"Just go!" she said menacingly.

Remy nodded and slipped out the window leaving Rogue alone to get dressed for the day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later<strong>_

Remy was holding Rogue as they sat in a tree in the Swamp. On days like this they would normally be out exploring or doing other such stuff.

But today they were tired from training. Well Rogue was. Jean Luc had been pushing her extra hard for the last few days trying to get her to the point where she could go on a job other than just pickpocketing people.

She was progressing quickly, mostly because of her natural skills and those she had picked up on the streets.

"Hey Rems" Rogue said suddenly.

"Oui Cherie" he said.

"When's yer and Bella's wedding?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter Cherie" he told her.

"Yes it does" she said pulling out of his arms and turning to face him. "It matters ta meh 'cause Ah'm not gonna have ya foreveh and Ah need ta know when yer wedding is so Ah can stop foolin' muhself oveh this."

"It doesn't matter! It doesn't matter 'cause I'm not marring Bella! I don't love her I love yo'!" he burst out.

Rogue stared at him in shock. "Ya love meh?" she asked in disbelief.

"Oui Cherie I do. And dere's non way I'm still marring Bella. Not when I have yo'" he said his eyes boring into hers.

Rogue smiled at him. "Ah love ya too sugah" she told him going back to snuggling in his arms.

Neither one of them noticed the figures watching them from different places in the shadows. One figure glared at the happy couple before they disappeared. The other one smirked, a smirk that slowly turned into a Cheshire cat smile before they too disappeared.

* * *

><p>Logan sat at the bar downing out the sound of the kid talking to him. It was the same Bobby (or Ice pick as Logan had started to call him when he found out his mutant powers was making ice) from about two months ago.<p>

They still hadn't left this town and the kid kept following him and Victor around.

"Hello Logan, Victor" a voice said.

Logan knew that voice. He sniffed the air. He knew that sent too. A three of them turned around to see a blue lady with red hair. Raven Darkholme aka Mystique.

"What are you doing here Raven?" Logan asked.

"Yeah last I checked weren't you and Erik off living near each other with your kids?" Victor added.

"She's blue!" Bobby exclaimed with an epic delayed reaction.

"Yes I'm blue anything else you want to add captain obvious?" she said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"What do you want Raven?" Logan asked before Bobby could grace them all with more of his stupidity.

"Let's go somewhere else to talk first. Is the boy a mutant?" she said nodding towards Bobby.

"Yes."

"Then bring him along too" she said walking away gesturing for them to follow.

When they were away from everyone else she turned to them. "Irene's had a vision."

"About what?" Victor asked.

"Somebody else trying to take over the world" she said.

"So?"

"So we have to recreate the X-Men, the others are already at the old mansion getting it ready" she told them.

"Whose Irene and what are the X-Men?" Bobby asked.

"You'll see. So you three in or not?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later… Again<strong>_

"Irene we got Wolverine and Sabertooth, plus another mutant teenager. And we started moving back into the old mansion. What do we do next?" Raven asked as they all stood over the phone waiting for her answer.

"Now you need a telepath."

* * *

><p>"Cassidy where were you?" the boy asked the girl.<p>

"Oh out and about what does it matter Koda?" she asked.

"Well it matters if you were messing with something you shouldn't be messing with again" he told her.

"I wasn't. I was messing with something I should" she told him.

"Ugh do you ever learn?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Um no. I would think you would know me better by now Koda. I mean really we've done how many things together?" she asked teasingly.

"It was a rhetorical question" he deadpanned.

"Good 'cause I was questioning whether or not you're really my soul mate right then and there" she said winking at him.

"Well that's obviously not true" he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh lighten up. I've got some bacon, popcorn, a video camera, some balloons and a bucket lets go prank somebody!" she said excitedly.

"I'm guessing you've already got a target?" he said smiling slightly.

"Yup so you in?"

"Do you even have to ask."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: OMG I told you their names! If you didn't get it the girl is Cassidy and <strong>**t****he boy is Koda.**

**How'd you like that ROMY scene at the beginning?**

**Now review or I'll send my minions, their ninja zombie pirate robots, and my wolves after you. And you won't get any cookies, waffles or bacon.**

**Wolf skater out!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: I still have to full fill the two items on my bucket list. Meet Stan Lee, and buy the X-Men from him.**

**Author's Notes: Lady Firewing: Cassidy is a girl's name and I want the girl to be Cassidy and they're my OC's so shut up. They did? lol. Yuppers. Nah you already know them you just have to figure out who they are. Fire away who do you think it is?**

**Cat Minikay: Yay I made you have warm fuzzy feelings! Weird affect it has on you though. OMG how could you hate strawberries? Nah just joking I totally respect that. But you have inspired me. Don't worry no one's wasting bacon, not under my watch.**

**lex-F: Thanks here it is.**

**drummerchick66: Thanks**

**Sorry but this chapter is kinda short.**

* * *

><p>Remy threw another shirt and pair of jeans into his duffel bag and scrawled out a note that he left on his pillow.<p>

He had thought about his and Rogue's conversation that afternoon and had made a decision. He was going to run away and take Rogue with him. That is if she wanted to go.

He took one last look at his room before he closed the door and snuck over to Rogue's room. He got to her door and knocked.

Rogue opened the door and looked at him. "Late job ya goin' on sugah?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Non, Remy's running away" he told her.

"Why?" she asked looking at him with concern.

"Remy and Bella's wedding is in a few weeks and Remy's not gonna marry 'er. I told yo' dat I love yo' Cherie and I don't want to marry 'er. So Remy's skipping out now while he can yo' want to come with moi?" he told her.

"Hell yeah" she said starting to throw stuff in a backpack.

She packed quickly and they snuck out side and took off on Remy's motorcycle.

"So ya have a plan Swap Rat?" she asked when they were out on the road.

"Non. Not really" he said honestly.

"We should probably head north" she suggested.

"Good idea Cherie" Remy agreed.

They rode until the sun started to come up then they went and rented themselves a hotel room to hunker down for a while. They ordered some room service so they could discuss their plans on what they would do.

"Remy t'inks dat it would be better to travel by night and sleep during de day" he said.

She nodded "good idea, now where up north should we go?" she said looking at the map they had got.

"Hmm well dere's always Alaska, dat's pretty far north" he said jokingly.

"Too cold" she said looking intently at the map. "Maybe we should get sum fake ID and leave the country" she suggested.

"Where would we get it from we don't 'ave de Guilds recourses anymore" he reminded her.

"Rihght. Um how about New York?" she asked.

"City?" he asked.

"City state it doesn't really matter" she said shrugging starting to draw a route for them to take.

"Sounds good Cherie" he said watching her, knowing he would never regret the decision to leave with her.

"We should probably get some sleep" she said.

"Oui we got a long night ahead of us" he agreed. With that they curled up together on one of the beds and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Soldier I command you to go shoot that guy. Sir yes sir. Not you the other soldier you suck. Hey take that back. Never! I'm your commanding officer."<p>

"Cassidy what are you doing?" Koda asked walking in to see his girlfriend on the floor playing with action figures.

"Oh nothing I just got bored and didn't feel like meddling or pranking people" she said nonchalantly continuing to play with her action figures.

"The great Cassidy not wanting to meddle or prank people! What shape shifter are you and what have you done with Cassidy?" he asked pretending to be shocked.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, so what do you wanna do today?" she asked getting up leaving her action figures on the floor.

"Well we could go spend the day in town" he suggested.

"Great idea and we'll get breakfast at that awesome pancake place" she said throwing on a coat.

"You better leave the action figures here" he warned grabbing some car keys.

She grumbled under her breathe something about how he needed to loosen up and how they were important for her plans for world domination. With that they left the building to go do their thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hope you liked it. You'll be learning a bit more about the mystery couple now that you know their names but not their powers or their purpose.<strong>

**I've started coming up with ideas for a sequel to this even though I'm not any where near finished with this one. If you guys want more after this one tell me in your review along with title ideas. It has to be one to two words and it can't be destiny.**

**Now review or I'll set my minions, wolves, robots, and rabid mythical monkeys after you. And you won't be allowed to have cookies or bacon.**

**Wolf skater out! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Dear Stan Lee, can I meet you in person so I can brag to my friends... and also so I can try and buy the X-Men off of you.**

**Author's Notes: Lady Firewing: This chapter isn't. You didn't even guess about the telepath! Oh well you probably might not have gotten it any ways.**

**Cat Minikay: Cool but weird at the same time. I love it! Well I like all sweet things and can't stand spicy. Your a Cat, I'm a Wolf... Make sense that we have different tastes. Yes you inspired me. Ugh stupid health no one needs you what we need is bacon! YAY! That name doesn't sound like a 'Bad Idea' but I might not use it 'cause I got another idea.**

**Starry: Yes, yes I did.**

**Raven54link: Sorry but your wrong. On both accounts. I am not Cassidy, though she is similar to me, she doesn't look like me and is a lot worse than I am. And the Mystery couple are the good guys. Screw being a full fledged thief she'd have to live with the love of her life being married to Bella Donna.**

** xxTheVoicesxx: Thanks. Did you have sugar? 'Cause you appear to be on sugar high.**

**byproducts: :D**

**whitechocolate14: I will I promise I might even make a sequel.**

**ImagineTheWorldWicked: You love my story? *faints from happiness* I updated!**

**2takuya: You want to slap me in the face for writing a good prologue? ... I don't know how to respond to that. Glad I good do that though. And no Cassidy is not a shape shiftier. That line is referring to how sometimes Mystique kidnaps people then pretends to be them but get's their personality all wrong. Here's the next chapter!**

**Okay first of all there are three reasons why I'm late. One I was neglecting PAFM and had to work on it. Second my friend Starry5447 started writing this awesome story on her profile called The White Wolf. If your a fan of Wolves I suggest you go check it out. Thirdly last night my mom and step dad where holding all of us kids hostage in the dinning room and forcing us to watch music video's made in their time, so I couldn't work on this. Just a warning not much ROMY fluff in this chapter but this chapter is very important and I could only fit a little bit at the end. **

* * *

><p>"But why won't you help us" Ororo asked.<p>

"Because I don't want to lose my family" Charles Xavier told her.

"What other telepath are we gonna find to help us Chuck?" Logan asked.

Logan and Ororo were trying to get Charles Xavier to help them. So far it wasn't going to well.

"I'm not going and that's final. Good bye" he told them. With that he turned around and wheeled away.

"What are we going to do now?" Ororo said turning to Logan.

"Go back to the mansion, tell the others the situation then we try and find a different telepath" Logan said heading back to the jet.

They got into the jet and flew off back to the mansion. They landed then went into the kitchen where everyone was eating lunch.

"Where is he?" Eric asked when he noticed them.

"He refused to help us" Logan grunted.

"He said he didn't want to leave his family" Ororo told them.

"What?" Raven said.

"Exactly" Ororo replied plopping down next to her.

"Well where are we gonna find a telepath now? That's the only one you guys know and none of us teens ever met one" Bobby burst out.

"Well I just so happen to know one you can use" a voice that sounded oddly familiar to all of them said.

They turned around to see a middle age woman with sunglasses and a walking stick standing there.

"Irene what are you doing here?" Raven, the first one to recover from the shock, asked.

"I thought you guys could use some help" she told them.

"And you plan to do this how?" Victor asked.

"I have seen a telepath in my visions. Her name is Jean Grey. Find her and she will help you" she instructed.

"How are we supposed to find her?" Kurt asked.

"Raven you still remember how to hack things to find people don't you?" Irene asked her.

"Yes" was her short answer. Kurt and the twin's mouths dropped open.

"Good find her, ask her to help you and I'll be waiting here when you're done to give you, your next task" she told them.

She sat down and everyone looked at each other confused shrugged their shoulders then went to go do what they needed to do to find the telepath.

* * *

><p>"Hello Mrs. Grey" Ororo said. Her Raven and Wanda were standing outside of the Grey's house.<p>

Raven had found it and the three girls had gone to go see if Jean would come with them.

"Hello. And you are?" Mrs. Grey said trailing off uncertainly as she inspected them.

"We represent a group of mutants who like to call ourselves the X-Men" Raven said stepping forward.

"What do you want?" Mrs. Grey asked.

"We have come to see if your daughter would be interested in joining us" Ororo stated.

"And what do you do exactly?" Mrs. Grey asked getting suspicious.

"Can we come in first and talk about it inside, this might take a while" Raven said.

Mrs. Grey nodded and led them in. They sat down in the living room and Raven and Ororo explained the X-Men to Mrs. Grey while Wanda shifted about uncomfortably.

When they were done she sat there with her mouth open for a second. Then she called Jean downstairs. She quickly explained the situation to Jean.

"Yes I want to join" Jean said, "Come on" she grabbed Wanda and dragged her upstairs to help her pack.

"Why?" Wanda asked when they got to Jean's room.

"Why what?" Jean asked.

"One why did you drag me up here and two why all the pink?" Wanda asked.

"Well I thought you could help me pack and what's wrong with pink" Jean said curious about this girl. She was different from most girls she hung out with.

"I grew up around two boys. I'm a tomboy, I don't do pink or packing" she explained.

That's it.

"Oh. Hey have we met before?" Jean asked suddenly. Something about this girl seemed familiar.

"No we haven't. My name's Wanda Lehnsherr" Wanda said.

"I'm Jean Grey but I'm guessing you already knew that" Jean said trailing of awkwardly, as it hit her why this girl was so familiar. She was one of the people she dreamed about.

They didn't talk after that and Jean quickly packed her clothes. When she was done they headed downstairs. When they got there Jean's dad had been filled in and Ororo and Raven were prepping the X-Jet for takeoff while Jean said her good byes.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got back to the mansion they all were ushered to the rec room where Irene was waiting for them. Introductions were given on the way.<p>

"Ah I see you succeeded in finding your telepath" Irene said when they came in.

"Yes we were" Raven said.

"Jean how skilled are you telepathically?" Irene asked her.

"Pretty skilled why?" she asked.

"Could you say use a giant machine to find a list of mutants I've made?" Irene asked.

"You made a list?" Eric asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah I probably could" Jean said a bit uncertain.

"To answer your question no I didn't make this list" Irene said handing a list to Jean.

"Then who did?" Pietro asked.

"My apprentices" she answered.

"Your apprentices?" Evan questioned.

"Yes my apprentices."

Out of the shadows came a girl with sandy blond hair and hazel eyes, and a boy with black hair and dark blue eyes. Both of them were around 17.

"My name's Cassidy and this is Koda" the girl said.

"We and Destiny here are the children of Fate" Koda said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Wanda asked.

"In each generation there is one or more mutant that is born with a power that shows them stuff that has to do with a person or the world's fate" Destiny explained.

"Like I can see the future, that's why I'm called Destiny and Koda here is called Dimension, because he can see what other people's lives are like in other dimensions when he meets them."

"And I'm called Soul 'cause I see who people's soul mates are when I meet them" Cassidy said, "Oh and I can do this" she snapped her fingers and a bag of popcorn and a video camera appeared in her hand.

Everyone's mouths dropped open, except for Irene who had an amused smile on her face and Koda who rolled his eyes.

"That's an awesome power" Wanda said.

"I know right and it's especially handy when playing pranks" Cassidy said.

"Come on you to it's time to go" Irene told them as she left.

Koda followed silently behind her. Cassidy, always loving to make big entrances and exits, waved bowed and then said "It's been wonderful meeting you people and I'd love to stay and hook you up with your soul mates but right now I have to go talk business with other people. Goody bye."

With that she bowed again and left the group behind a little more than slightly confuzzled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later<strong>_

"Are you sure you can do this Jean?" Ororo asked her as they were setting up Cerebro for her to use.

"I'm sure" she said. She put the helmet on and started swimming through the see of minds looking for the names on the list.

Suddenly she felt the connection to all of them that she usually only felt when she was trying to sleep. Kurt, Wanda, Pietro, and Bobby all felt it too.

* * *

><p>Kitty's head shot up from her school work. She all the sudden felt a connection in her mind to a bunch of people. And one of those people was Lance.<p>

She looked around till she saw him. Their eyes met and they both seemed to be thinking the same thing. _"What the heck? Did you feel it too? What's going on here?"_

But Kitty could tell those weren't just her and Lance's thoughts. They were others too.

* * *

><p>Alex was trying to teach Scott how to surf board while he was in Hawaii. So far it wasn't going so well.<p>

All the sudden they both felt something tickling in their minds.

"Dude do you feel that too?" Alex asked Scott.

"Yeah I did" Scott said kinda zoned out. He was hearing the thoughts of others across America.

"Man this is weird. Come on bro we better head back to land" Alex said.

They turned around and started paddling back to the beach.

* * *

><p>Rogue and Remy both woke with a start. Their wide eyes met.<p>

"Did yo' feel dat Cherie?" Remy asked her.

"Yeah Swamp Rat Ah did" Rogue said holding her head.

"What do yo' t'ink it was?" he asked her as he tried to get the other thoughts out of his head.

"Ah don't know, but Ah remember more of muh dream now" she whispered so he almost didn't hear.

"Is dat a good t'ing?"

"Ah don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Bet you weren't expecting that! What surprised you more? The fact that Charles Xavier refused to help or the thing with Cassidy and Koda.<strong>

**You know originally I meant to put them in later but they fit in so well in this chapter so I decided to be nice and let you guys have them.**

**Okay now go review and I'll give you a bacon on bacon sandwich with a side of cookies. **

**If you don't I'll send my whole entire army of many different things that I don't feel like naming right now after you.**

**Wolf Skater out!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Ugh what does it take to meet Stan stinking Lee and get the rights to the x-men huh?**

**Author's Notes: Lady Firewing: Well then good guess. Cassidy only says stuff like that 'cause she's kinda screwy. And I'll re- explain it better later. And as for everything else I'm working on it and why do you keep saying bacon?**

**byproducts: Yup very interesting. And this chapter has double the ROMY. I'll keep updating till I finish then I'll update some more when I make the sequel and trequel!**

**TristeAlma: I'm glad I could get you into it. And no it wasn't Ms. Marvel who she met 'cause she doesn't have those powers anymore and she doesn't meet her till the sequel or trequel, but you'll see who it was in later chapters. The Cheshire smile person is someone you already know. And I'll see what I can do. And just 'cause Cassidy said stuff about world domination does not mean she's evil. Charles doesn't want to leave his family. And they are.**

**drummerchick66: I'll see what I can do for ya. And thanks. :D**

**2takuya: I'm glad I could shock you like that, that's kinda what I was going for.**

**Cat Minkay: hmm interesting I shall look into it. And yes it is. Cool if you make that story you so have to tell me. Lol. **

**Starry: Oh noes not this again!**

**Hawaiichick: wait till you see what's in this chapter.**

**Raven34link: yup.**

**Okay guys sorry about the late update. I'll try not to take as long with the next one.**

**And also sorry this chapter is so short.**

**But hey it has a lot of ROMY fluff so you guys shouldn't be that mad. Now stop reading this redicously long Author's Notes and get to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Yer not goin' out there without meh Swamp Rat so forget about it" Rogue said.<p>

"Cherie it's dangerous to go out during de day" he tried to reason with her.

"That's exactly why Ah have ta come with ya!" she yelled.

"Remy don't want yo' to get hurt Cherie" Remy said.

"Don't Cherie meh Cajun. Ah'm just as worried about ya. And don't think Ah can't take care of muhself in a fight because Ah can. Ya don't spend yer life on the street and not know how ta fight" she said glaring at him.

Remy sighed "fine yo' can come with Remy to go get food. Happy?" he asked.

"Yes now let's go" Rogue said walking past him out the door.

Remy smiled as he followed her. This was exactly why he liked her. She was strong, independent and wouldn't take no for an answer when she wanted something. Well that and she was pretty fun to fight with.

* * *

><p>"Okay now that we found where they all are who should we go recruit first?" Bobby said.<p>

He had been trying to become the leader of the new teen team. So far it wasn't going very well.

"Hmm I think we should go find the two brothers first, then the couple in Chicago and wait till the southern couple that is traveling north gets closer" Jean suggested taking charge.

"Or we could split up and half of us could go get the brothers and the rest of us could go get the Chicago couple while the adults finish fixing up the place" Wanda said.

"Perfect you Kurt and Pietro should go to Chicago, while Bobby, Evan and I go to Hawaii" Jean said.

"Good idea let's get going boys" Wanda called over her shoulder as she walked out towards the hanger.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cherie wanna go out tonight?" Remy asked as he flipped through channels in the hotel room.<p>

She sat up on the other bed and looked at him funny. "Rems how the hell are we supposed ta go out with the Assassins Guild after us?" she asked.

"We could go to a movie or go out to eat dinner" he said ignoring her.

"No Remy we are not goin' out" she said firmly glaring at him.

"Yo're cute when yo'r angry Cher" Remy said giving her a goofy smile.

"Ugh seriously?" Rogue groaned.

"Oui yo' are" he smirked at her.

"That's not what Ah meant Ah meant yer seriously with yer timin'!" she yelled.

"What's wrong with Remy's timin'?" he asked innocently.

"Do Ah need ta make a list?" she asked only half joking.

"Dat would make it easier" Remy said thoughtfully.

He had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Through the whole conversation he had been steadily moving closer to Rogue.

"Rems what are you doin'?" Rogue asked when she noticed this.

"Dis" he said right before he started tickling her.

"Ahhh! Stop tickling meh Swamp Rat!" Rogue screeched trying to get away.

"Non dis is too fun" he said grinning.

He continued to tickle her till she couldn't breathe from laughing so hard.

"What the hell was that all about Cajun?" Rogue asked accusingly.

"What was what Roguey?" he asked innocently.

"That pointless fight and the tickling" she said starting to lose her patience.

"Remy t'inks yo'r fun to fight with Cherie, and he wanted to tickle yo'" he said grinning.

"Well then Ah'll just have ta do this" Rogue said.

With that she picked up a pillow from off the bed and started to beat Remy with it.

* * *

><p>"Um Cassidy why are we here if they already know about us?" Koda asked.<p>

"'Cause I still have stuff to do and they don't know everything yet" Cassidy said.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff, stuff now go away I'm busy" she said shooing him.

"Fine I'll go but if I find out that you're planning something without me then I'm gonna be pissed" he told her.

"Don't worry about it" she told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Okay so what'd you guys think? Tell me now.<strong>

**I still have bacon and cookies for all of my reviewers. And waffles.**

**For those of you who don't just know that my army is growing bigger... And I have a ninja that answers to me. And some new friends who are good at beating people up.**

**SO REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Wolf Skater out!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Guess what! I still haven't meet Stan Lee!**

**Author's Notes: byproducts: exactally why I had to put that in. Glad you enjoyed it.**

**Lady Firewing: I believe you on that. Good to know. Yeah those two are designed to be weird. "Yes we are!" Cassidy don't you have some where to be? " Besides invading all of your Author's Notes? Not really." Joy! *rolls eyes***

**fannut: awesomeness!**

**Cat Minikay: What about good coffee? Cool are you gonna put it on Devientart? If so could you tell me your user name on that? lol good to know. "I feel so loved!" Cassidy they aren't here for you so shut up.**

**Raven34link: thanks. All a part of my plan to take over the world.**

**2takuya: Yeah that was just a filler chapter. This one has stuff happening in it.**

**countrygirl17: Don't worry I will I also have a sequel I'm working on for when this is done.**

**Sorry for the lateish update. My mom's been in the hospital so it's been stressful at my house and writing is hard, and trying to find writing time is even harder. So I hope you guys won't be too mad with late updates. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Remy was scared. Not for his own life, they wouldn't kill him because Bella still wanted to marry him, but for Rogue's. The Assassins would kill her as soon as they got the chance.<em>

_And they would get that chance very soon by the looks of things right now. They had come out of nowhere and ambushed them. _

_Rogue and Remy were deeply outnumbered and out matched. It was only a matter of time till they were over taken and they killed her and dragged him off to get married to the she devil._

_He heard a gunshot and turned around to see Rogue falling a gapping bloody hole in her stomach. _

"_ROGUE!" he heard himself call as he leapt towards her and caught her._

_She looked up at him her emerald eyes seemingly duller. They looked sad and pained._

"_Remy Ah love ya" she said resting her hand on his cheek._

_He held her close crying as he felt her becoming cold as the life slipped out of her. Then he was being dragged away, by the very people that had killed her._

_He tried to fight them, to get back to his Cherie in her dying moments. To be able to bring her body with them or join her in the wonderful, peaceful, darkness that was death._

_But there were more of them. Plus Bella Donna wanted him. And what Bella wants, Bella gets. Always._

* * *

><p>Remy shoot out of bed sweating buckets as he looked around, to confirm it was just a dream. Upon see a very sleepy looking Rogue groggily wake up and look at him he sighed relived and hugged her tightly.<p>

"Rems what's wrong Sugah?" she asked him half out of it.

"Nuttin' Cherie, Remy just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep" he told her lying back down still holding onto her for dear life.

She wiggled out of his grasp and sat up. He sighed and sat up next to her guessing what was coming next.

"What was yer dream about?" she asked him softly.

"The Assassins found us and killed yo'" he told her quietly.

She pulled him into a hug and buried her face in his chest.

"It's okay, they haven't found us and they won't and Ah'm not gonna die any tihme soon" she told him.

She lied back down and fell asleep Remy close behind her.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Pyrde opened the door to see three teen agers, one girl and two boys, (one of which was obviously a mutant because he was blue and fuzzy), standing there shifting uncomfortable.<p>

"Um hello may I help you?" she asked them.

The girl turned to her and smiled nervously. "Yes we're here to talk to your daughter Kitty about possibly joining this new team of mutants that we're assembling" she told her.

"What's this team for?" Mrs. Pyrde asked suspiciously.

"Mom is that Lance?" a girl called from inside the house.

She came out and saw the three mutant teenagers standing there.

"Mom what's going on?" she asked turning to her mother.

"They say they have a team of mutants they want you to join" Mrs. Pyrde explained to her daughter.

"Cool what's your team do?" Kitty asked excitedly.

"Well we're kinda like superheroes, or we soon will be, so we save the world" Kurt said cockily.

"What?" Kitty's mother said sharply raising an eyebrow.

"Wesavetheworlddidn'tyouhearhim?" Pietro said quickly getting frustrated with Kitty's mom.

"Oh I heard him and there's no way I'm letting Kitty join you, she could get hurt" Mrs. Pyrde said glaring at them.

"Why not? What if I want to go Mom?" Kitty said.

"Want to go where?" a male voice said behind the three mutants.

They turned around to see their second target, Lance Alvers, standing there.

"We're making a team of mutant superheroes wanna join?" Wanda asked boredly.

"Is Kitty going?" he asked turning to her.

"I want to but my mom won't let me" Kitty said crossing her arms.

"It's too dangerous" Mrs. Pryde argued.

"But they need her" a girl voice said from the shadows.

Everyone turned to the sound of the voice as Cassidy stepped out.

"What are you doing here?" Wanda asked.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Pryde demanded.

"Who I am does not concern you, but if you must know you may call me Cassidy" she told her.

"Okay? So why do they need me?" Kitty asked.

"Well that answer to that is simple. You help them in all the other dimensions that you exist in" Koda said stepping next to Cassidy.

"And you would know that how?" Mrs. Pyrde said glaring.

"I'm a mutant that sees what people's lives are like in other dimensions" he explained.

"So you gonna let Kitty join or not?" Cassidy asked Mrs. Pryde giving her a positively evil smile.

"Will we be able to keep in touch with her?" Mr. Pryde came out of where he was apparently hiding in the house.

"If she wants to contact you" Wanda said shrugging.

"Kitty if you want to go then go get packed" her father told her.

She smiled and hugged her father then went to go get packed. Her mother let out a small 'hmpf' and fallowed her into the house. Her father nodded at them and then also went into the house.

"So are you gonna join?"Wanda turned to look at Lance.

"If Kitty's joining then yes" he said.

"You might wanna go get packed then" Kurt pointed out.

Lance nodded than ran off to go get packed.

"What about you guys?" Kurt asked as they turned to the mysterious children of Fate. But they were already gone.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Bobby whined.<p>

"Does it look like we're there?" Jean snapped at him.

"No but.."

"Then we're not there" she told him trying to remain as clam as possible.

"Dude chill out" Evan said.

"Sorry I'm just a little bit on edge" she twitching nervously.

Soon enough they landed the X-Jet at an airport that was expecting them, that was near where the brothers were last located, in Hawaii.

"Yes finally we're here!" Bobby exclaimed running out of the jet.

"What is wrong with you man?" Evan asked.

"Let's just go" Jean said.

They left and walked towards the beach where they guessed the brothers were at this time considering the time of day and the weather. Turns out they were right.

"Hey are you boys the Summers brothers!" Jean called out to them.

The older one with red shades turned to her. Her eyes met his covered one's and they both froze.

"Dude what's wrong with you?" Alex asked a shaking his hand over his brother's eyes.

He didn't respond and neither did Jean when Evan and Bobby did the same thing to her.

"Hi I'm Jean Grey" Jean said holding out her hand, finally coming out of whatever trance she had been in.

"I'm Scott Summers and this is my brother Alex" he said taking her hand.

"We're make a team of mutants that act like superheroes you guys wanna join?" she asked.

"Sure we'd love to join wouldn't we Alex" he said grinning at her.

"Yeah I guess?" Alex said confused as to what just happened.

He wasn't the only one. "Dude what just happened?" Evan asked him.

"I don't know and I don't care all I know is that was extremely easy" Bobby said.

The other two boys just gave him looks that questioned his sanity.

* * *

><p>"So is that little scene with Kitty what you meant by we still have work to do?" Koda questioned his girlfriend.<p>

"Yup pretty much. Well that plus I feel like screwing with them some" she said grinning.

He rolled his eyes at this even though he was smiling "of course you do."

"Come on lets go we have a date tonight" she reminded him.

"Well then my lady shall we go?" he asked holding out his arm to her.

"Yes we shall" she said taking it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hope you guys liked it. And yes I made Kitty's mother an ass for a reason. It was fun! ;P Awe aren't Jean and Scott just so cute. - sarcastic. *throws up* And aren't Cassidy and Koda just so weird and dorkish? <strong>

**Review and I'll give you guys cupcakes.**

**Don't and I'll force feed you guys crappy hospital toast. Yes it is some how possible for hospitals to screw up toast. Just ask my mom.**

**Wolf Skater out!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Guess what! I met Stan Lee and he gave me the rights to the X-Men 'cause he liked me so much! NOPE! Happy really belated April Fools!**

**Author's Notes: Starry5447: OMG! Thank you so much for that! Kitty liked the cookie. And now Rogue is extremely happy. :D**

**Cat Minikay: Hope you think the same for this chapter which is just one big ROMY fest! That sucks! Hmm well when you figure it out tell me please! Well I hope you like this update time! :)**

**byproducts: Thanks!**

**2takuya: Thanks. Sorry to disappoint you with this chapter though. It's only productive when it comes to Rogue and Remy's relationship.**

**fannut: hope you don't have anything to complain about this chapter. She is doing better now, she's even out of the hospital.**

**Lady Firewing: lol that's what I mean but okay. Don't worry this chapter is just goodness!**

**Okay so I was thinking over the stuff I had for this story so far, and stuff that I want to do and I realized three things. 1) Rogue and Remy spend way too much time sleeping in this fic! 2) I barely mention Rogue's powers or how she came from the streets, which also leads to a bunch of other things happening. and 3) I wanted to have Tante Mattie, Merci, and Henri appear at least one more time in this fic. So I made this chapter that basically covers those three things. Plus it was an excuse to write ROMY fluff and write out their whole day for once. Now enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rogue woke up and yawned. They had arrived at New York state the night before and she was wiped. She looked next to her to see Remy still asleep drooling slightly. Rogue smiled at him, shook her head then went and got in the shower.<p>

While in the shower she thought about how much her life had changed in such short time, and from just meeting one person too.

She went from living in a junk pile and pit pocketing, to living with a bunch of thieves and training to be a master thief, to on the road with the prince of thieves himself running from a bunch of assassins who wanted to kill her because said price of thieves was supposed to marry the princess of assassin's who he didn't love.

In another perspective she had went from being a girl who was alone and had been rejected all her life, to one that had, in a way, a forbidden love.

She got out of the shower and got dressed. When she got out of the bathroom Remy was up and ordering room service.

"Hey Cherie yo' were up early" he said putting the hotel phone down.

"Yeah so?" she shot back.

He laughed and got up to go get his shower. While he was in the shower the room service came by with a tray that had some pancakes, a muffin for each of them and of course a plate of bacon.

She took the tray from him and started eating. Remy came out of the bathroom with a look of hurt on his face.

"Yo' started eatin' without moi Roguey" he said fake pouting.

"Ah told ya don't call me Roguey and yes Ah was hungry" she told him fake glaring.

"Well den Remy guesses he's just gonna 'ave to do dis" he said.

He walked over to her, took the muffin out of her hand, put it on the tray, threw Rogue over his shoulders, brought her over to the beds, threw her on to one, then went over and started eating the bacon.

"Hey what the hell was that fer!" she yelled at him coming to slap him upside the head.

"Dat was fo' startin' to eat while I was in the shower" he told her nodding.

She mumbled something about whatever let's just hurry up and go before returning to the food.

* * *

><p>"I wonder where Remy and Rogue are right now, and what dey're doing" Merci said to no one in particular as she sat at the table in the kitchen with Henri watching Tante Mattie cook.<p>

"Where ever dey are I hope de assassins didn't catch dem" Henri said.

"Dey're probably fine, somewhere half way across de country right now eating an ice cream cone" Tante said not looking up from the pot of Gumbo she was stirring.

Merci and Henri murmured in agreement and moved on to other subjects, like how in the world Bella Donna was gonna find someone else she could force to marry her, because no one would ever marry her willingly.

Also where the hell was Bella, since no one had seen her in weeks it seemed.

* * *

><p>"Why the hell did you stop?" Rogue demanded as Remy got off the bike.<p>

"'Cause we've been travelling for days and nights on end only stopping fo' restroom breaks and to sleep. I'm bored, hot and cramped, there's a Dairy Queen right there and a park across the street and I'm willing to bet that you've never had ice cream before" he said, taking off his helmet.

"So basically we stopped so ya could introduce meh ta ice cream?" she asked.

"Oui" he said, pulling her off the bike and taking off her helmet, "Now let's go" he said pulling her towards the queen of all ice cream shops.

She groaned good naturedly at his excitement as he bounced hyperly into the store.

"Remy knows it's yo' first time havein' ice cream Cherie but since its Dairy Queen yo' 'ave to get a Blizzard" he told her.

"Rihght and that would be what now?" she asked.

"Dairy Queen's signature specialized treat" he explained.

She just raised an eyebrow at him a nodded. He sighed and pulled her over to the menu and pointed to the part of it that said Blizzard.

"Okay Ah think Ah get it now" she said furrowing her brow.

"It's okay Roguey just get somet'in' off of dat part o' de menu and yo'll be good" he said grinning.

After looking over the menu for a while they got in live. Luckily for them the line was short at the moment so they didn't have to wait long.

"Remy'll 'ave de Oreo Blizzard" he told the girl at the cash register, she frowned slightly at his accent but didn't say anything about it as she placed his order into the computer.

"Ah'll have the Strawberry Cheese Quake" Rogue said uncertainty in her voice.

The cashier took no notice of it just put in the order rambled out a price to Remy and started making one of the ice cream treats as a coworker made the other.

They finished making them and handed them to the young couple. Remy paid then he dragged Rogue across the street, sat her down at a bench and instructed her to start eating her ice cream before it decided to melt.

"Yer strange ya know that rihght?" Rogue said as they sat eating their treats, Rogue was unsurprisingly enjoying hers very muchly so.

"Oui Remy knows but yo' love 'im any ways" he said grinning.

"Ah'm not sure why though" she said rolling her eyes at him.

He laughed at her and watched her finish her ice cream, seeing how he had already ate all of his. She got some on her nose, and without thinking he leaned out and kissed it, falling into unconsciousness shortly after.

He woke up a few minutes later with Rogue sitting over him with a worried look on her face. When she saw that he had regained consciousness her expression changed into relived then to mad.

"Why the hell would ya do that!" she demeaned "Ya know what muh powers are so why would ya try sumthin' so stupid?" she asked tears starting to form in her eyes.

"M' sorry Cherie. Remy wasn't t'inkin'" he said hanging his head guiltily, eyes looking up at her, creating a puppy dog eye effect.

"Ah don't want ta hurt ya" she said tears spilling down her eyes.

Remy made a move to pull her into his arms to comfort her, but she pulled away and refused to come any closer to him. He sighed and got up and followed her back to the motor cycle.

He noticed that while they were riding she didn't hold on to him as tightly, and when they got a two bed hotel room she instantly went to the opposite bed that he was in. And all he could think was that he screwed up big time and he didn't know how to fix it.

* * *

><p>Later that night Remy couldn't sleep, and at that moment he really didn't care how pissed Rogue was at him he just wanted to get her to stop being distant to him, and if that meant crawling into her bed and having her kill him then so be it.<p>

So that's what he did. He crawled out of the bed he was in and into hers. He slipped beneath the covers and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose in her hair.

She turned around in his arms so her face was in his chest and looked up at him, while he turned to look down at her to meet her eyes.

"Remy Ah don't want ta hurt ya" she told him.

"Yo're not gonna 'urt moi" he said.

"Fihne Ah don't want ta absorb ya" she said, "Before Ah met ya Ah didn't care. Ah didn't want ta hurt anyone, but if Ah accidently absorbed a little bit of sumone lihke Ah did with ya taday Ah didn't care, but when Ah saw ya lying there and Ah had yer thought's goin' through muh head Ah thought Ah killed ya" she confessed.

"I'm fine Rogue" he told her "I promise I won't ever do dat again though if yo' just stop being distant with moi."

"Okay" she agreed.

He kissed the top of her head, and they both drifted off to dreamland safe in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So what'd ya think?<strong>

**Review or I'll stalk you down with my frying pan on a day I haven't had coffee.**

**If you do I'll make my minions work for you for a day!**

**Wolf Skater out!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: That's it! When I meet Stan Lee I'm going to ask for the rights to ROMY and the Avengers so I can keep writing a Disclaimer!**

**Author's Notes: Cat Minikay: Everyone needs some sap, including Rogue and Remy. Mmm Dairy Queen. Cool! That is brilliant! Though this time I think I was a two toed sloth.**

**Lady Firewing: Lol.**

**byproducts: I know right! And no it's not a good thing. Someone's gonna die.**

**fannut: :D Yes it is! Good!**

**Southern Gurl: thanks! Hope you continue to love it!**

**ImaniSechelles: Thanks.**

**Peace 123: Thanks I will!**

**Sorry for the lateness of this but some stuff happened with school and I had a mild case of writers block. So again sorry for the lateness. And today's my b-day so go easy on me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Whoa! You kids have been busy" Eric said, as the older generation of mutants walked into the room to see four new teens in the house.<p>

"Yup and now we only have to get two more people on the list and we're golden" Pietro said.

"What's up with those two?" Logan said gesturing to Jean and Scott, who were just sitting there staring at each other.

"They've been like that since we found them" Even said gesturing to Alex and Scott.

"Yeah it's really weird" Bobby said looking at them like they were three headed Aliens from mars.

"Yeah it's way out of character for Scott" Alex said examining his brother.

"Boys are so clueless" Wanda said rolling her eyes at them.

"I know, at least me and Lance aren't that bad" Kitty said.

Wanda nodded to that, agreeing with the slightly younger girl. She didn't seem that bad for the preppy girly girl she appeared to be but Wanda was still unsure about her. She was however certain that Jean was annoying.

Ororo chuckled at the teens' behavior, while Raven rolled her eyes and smiled lightly, while Logan, Eric and Victor just looked at Scott and Jean like they were crazy (they seemed to be handling it worse than the boys).

"Ugh that's it!" Wanda said getting up.

Everyone gave her questioning looks as she stomped over to Jean and Scott.

"JEAN!" she yelled in Jeans ear to get her attention. Everyone in the room jumped, Scott and Jean jumped the highest though.

"What?" Jean asked seemingly clueless.

"We need you to get on Cerebro now so that we can find out were that last couple is and while you're doing that the rest of us need to explain things better to the new recruits" Wanda said taking control.

"Um okay" Jean said to confused not to do as she was told, everyone in the room was confused for that matter.

"Good now that, that's under control who wants to explain this to the newbies?" she asked sweetly as soon as Jean was out of the room.

Everyone's (minus the newbies) hands shot up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A while later<strong>_

"Okay I've found that they are in New York and close enough for us to drive to get them" Jean told them.

"Good" Wanda said nodding "Now which one of you idiots am I going to take with me this time?" she asked glaring at the boys.

She looked at the teens assembled in the room. Her eyes landed on Kitty.

"I'm taking Kitty" she told them "Now who else wants to go?" she asked.

Kitty looked surprised but just stepped up next to her ready to go. The boys all looked scared glancing at each other trying to figure out who would go.

"I'll go" Alex said stepping forward.

The other boys looked like they wanted to warn him against it (minus Lance because he was new and Scott who was also new but was too busy staring at Jean, who was staring back) but decided not to, to save their own skin.

"Alright let's go" she said walking away, Kitty and Alex following.

* * *

><p>"Are we at the right place?" Wanda asked Jean on her cell as her Kitty and Alex stood outside of an old style dinner.<p>

"Yup that's it" Jean said sounding distracted.

"Okay good" Wanda said hanging up "Let's go get some more team mates."

They walked into the diner and immediately spotted who they thought was the last two people on their list, Remy Lebeau and Rogue. In the both was a boy with read on black eyes laughing while the girl across from his who had auburn hair with white streaks.

Wanda walked over to them with a slightly confused Kitty and Alex following.

"Hey are you guys Remy Lebeau and Rogue?" she asked. They both turned to her raising eyebrows.

"Depends has anything of yours been stolen in the last couple of days?" the boy asked smirking.

Kitty and Alex immediately began searching their clothes to see if they were missing anything while Wanda rolled her eyes.

"No we haven't, now answer the question" she ordered.

"Oui we be dem" the boy said leaning back in his chair lazily still smirking.

"What do ya want with us?" she girl asked sizing them all up incase this turned into a fight.

"Well it's kinda complicated but someone will fill in all the details when we get to HQ but we're starting up a team of mutant super heroes because someone, we don't know who, is trying to take over the world" she explained.

"And dat has to do with us 'ow?" the boy, Remy as they now knew, asked.

"We were going to ask if you wanted to join" Wanda told them.

"Sure Ah don't have anything better ta do. What about ya Swamp rat?" Rogue said turning to Remy.

"Remy's fine with it. Now just what are yo' guys powers?" he asked.

Kitty and Alex were about to answer the question when Wanda silenced them.

"When we get to the mansion where we live you'll get more details on what's going on and everyone will introduce themselves and tell about our powers since we haven't done that yet" Wanda said.

Rogue and Remy nodded in agreement to this.

"Alright let's get this show on the road!" Alex said turning around to walk out.

"Did yo' guys drive 'ere?" Remy asked.

"Yeah why?" Kitty answered.

"We came 'ere on my motorcycle, give moi de address and we'll meet up with yo' dere after we finishing eating décorde?" he said.

Wanda looked at him for a second before nodding, she grabbed a pen off the table and wrote the address on a napkin before she left, Kitty and Alex once again following her.

* * *

><p>"What do yo' t'ink about all o' dis Cherie?" Remy asked Rogue once they were gone.<p>

"Ah'm thinkin' that Ah want more details, but this will probably be a good thing fer the both of us" she said before taking a bite of her eggs.

"What about ya Swamp rat what do ya think?" she asked after a moment of silence, slightly unnerved and amused by his serious expression.

"Remy t'inks dat dis might 'elp us with are assassin problem, and other t'ings dependin' on what 'appens" he told her, while staring at the table.

"Ya know we're gonna hafta tell them about our pasts" she said somehow just knowing that was what he was afraid of right now.

"Oui" he said nodding.

* * *

><p>They found the Institute no problem, seeing how it was a really big mansion in a neighborhood of regular houses.<p>

They went in and found a bunch of teens and a few adults sitting down in one room filled with couches.

"Uh Bonjour" Remy said alerting everyone to their presence. They all whirled around to see them standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Rogue's attention was drawn to one girl with sandy blond hair and hazel eyes that had a mischievous smile on her face.

Rogue looked at her confused for a second wondering why she seemed so familiar. Then realization dawned on her.

"Yer that girl Ah absorbed" she blurted out pointing to her.

The girl's smile just grew bigger.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Mwahahaha! First update in roughly months or something like that and it ends in a cliffy! And so will the next one!<strong>

**So if you don't review I'll come deal with you personally this time, in my fangirl form!**

**And if you do review I'll reward you with Cheesecake.**

**Wolf Skater out!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: One day I'll be so famous Stan Lee will want to meet me. But for now I'll just borrow his characters.**

**Author's Notes: fannut: You're gonna hate me even more after this chapter.**

**Lady Firewing: lol Yes, yes we do have that established. All your questions will be answered after this chapter.**

**Starry5447: heh heh heh. Yeah about that… *has ran away***

**2takuya: yeah um just read the chapter.**

**Cay Minikay: XD glad you think so! Well here's what happens. Thanks**

**byproducts: You should find this chapter interesting then.**

**Southern Gurl: here it's updated! … *cough*and another cliffy*cough***

**Raven34link: yup**

**Okay peeps Schools out so I have more time to write. Because of that expect updates every Moday, some may be really late at night though okay. I'm not gonna go into explaining everyone's powers because it takes too long and you already know them. Sorry this is so short by the way. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"Yes, yes I am!" Cassidy declared proudly.<p>

"Cassidy what did you do?" Koda asked worriedly from beside her.

"Stuff" she answered vaguely.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked saying what everyone was thinking.

"Muh powers make it impossible for muh skin to touch another's directly, because when Ah do Ah absorb the person's thoughts, memories, and powers if they have any rendering them unconscious for unspecific periods of tihme. Ah also always have a part of them in muh head permanently. The worst part is Ah can't control it" Rogue told them her head down.

"So what does that have to do with you absorbing her?" Koda asked crossing his arms and giving Cassidy the look.

"The only reason Ah even remember absorbing her is because Ah didn't get any memories or thoughts off of her. Just part of her powers and some really strange dreams. And I'm not talking dancing gummy bear strange, Ah'm talkin' dejavu and worse kinda weird" she said.

They all turned to Cassidy questionably. She shrugged and grinned. "What can I say? I have a talent for confusion" she said grinning.

"Okay well Ah can say one good thing about the experience. Ah never ran outta popcorn" Rogue quipped.

"Oookaaay?" Pietro said looking highly confused just like everyone else.

"How about we all intro duce ourselves, and tell each other about our powers" Irene suggested. She had a sly smile on her face, which both Cassidy and Koda both shared.

"Right okay let's that" Raven said looking at Irene weirdly, till she decided that her strange behavior was merely the aftermath of having two teenage apprentices.

* * *

><p>The grownups went first. Stating names and powers, and better explaining the deal with Apocalypse.<p>

Then the teens went. Names, powers and backstories were shared. Of course they had to find a way to get Jean and Scott to pay attention and then talk.

At some point during all of this Cassidy and Koda started eating popcorn and whispering amusedly to each other.

When Remy and Rogue told everyone their backstories, they had all been shocked about their thieving pasts, except for Cassidy, Koda and Irene. Cassidy even started laughing at this. Then it was their turn.

"So you gonna explain who you guys are?" Wanda asked giving them a look.

"Sure as we told you guys before we are known as the children of Fate, because of our powers we know things that people really shouldn't know" Koda explained.

"And what are yer powers exactly?" Rogue asked suspiciously.

"Well besides my awesome popcorn and video camera making abilities I can see who people's soul mates are, and Koda here can see what people's lives are like in other dimensions, because of this we often dimension cross" Cassidy explained.

"That explains the weird dreams" Rogue said nodding.

"Any t'ing else we need to know about dis?" Remy asked.

"Well besides the fact that you and Rogue are soul mates in every dimension and the cutes couple ever not really. Oh wait Scott and Jean are also soul mates in every dimension. But those two are so boring most of the time! And when they aren't being boring they're married and cheating on each other! Not at all like Rogue and Remy who at least have the decency to break up before seeing other people. And when they're together they are awesome!" said ranted.

"Oookaaay?" Kitty voiced what everyone was thinking, and they all backed slightly away from the couple.

"So you gonna tell us the name of this "bad guy" who Irene aka Destiny says is gonna try to take over the world.

"Sure we will" Cassidy said way too cheerfully, smiling evilly.

"You wanna do the honors?" Koda said turning to Irene.

"Sure. Her name is Bella Donna Boudreaux" she told them.

Rogue and Remy's eyes went wide.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Anyways sorry for the late update and the really short chapter. But I'm close to 100 reviews so please still review people. Even if it is just to yell at me.<strong>

**I'll give you a Steeler style Batman shirt and some baterangs (sorry a little hooked on Batman right now).**

**If not I'll send my mini army of badass archers at you!**

**Wolf Skater out!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Maybe I'll go to a comic con and I'll meet Stan Lee there and I'll get broke buying the rights to the X-Men… Yeah you're right that's just stupid.**

**Author's Notes: fannut: um you're yelling at me for being late and having a cliffy! Thanks.**

**Starry: Yes it's revenge.**

**Lady Firewing: don't worry I'm confusing myself at this point.**

**ImaniSechelles: Yup**

**Raven34link: lol, yes, yes they are.**

**Told you I'd update every Monday. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Bella Donna is gonna try ta take over the world" Rogue said, more to herself than anyone else, as she tried to process it.<p>

"Well we knew she was gonna go ballistic, but Remy thought she was gonna try to kill us not take over de world" Remy said also trying to make sense of this.

"Kill?" Bobby squeaked him and half the people in the room look terrified.

"Oui kill, Bella was de assassin princess Remy was supposed to marry before we decided to leave" Remy explained.

"Oookaaay that's like totally normal" Kitty said sarcastically.

"Normal is overrated" Cassidy said the biggest grin on her face, she seemed to be the only one smiling.

"So what do we do now?" Wanda asked, mostly so another round of questions didn't break out.

"Training" Raven said.

Logan smiled evilly.

* * *

><p>Everyone's mouth was open when they saw the training room designated as the "Danger Room". Oh except for Koda who looked unfazed and Cassidy who was squealing again (it was starting to freak them all out).<p>

"Um so how does this work?" Kurt asked when everyone was able to form sentences again.

"How about I show ya, and we'll have your first training session at the same time" Logan suggested with a feral grin.

The teens seemed to miss this grin as they readily agreed. The adults all went up to the control room. Soon after a bunch of laser guns and mechanical arms came out of nowhere.

At that moment half of them promptly peed themselves while the others gulped. Cassidy laughed.

* * *

><p>An hour later they were all bruised, beaten and only half conscious. Actually it was a miracle they were standing.<p>

Besides Cassidy and Koda who were in the best condition out of all of them, Rogue and Remy were the only ones who did even remotely well. And that was only because of their thieving training.

Logan came down from the control room. His face was set into a grim line.

"Raven will show you guys the locker rooms. Get a shower and then go pick out your rooms. Tomorrow at 5 am we'll have your first instructional training session" he told them.

They obeyed grumbling about the how early they had to wake up.

"So what do you think of them?" Irene asked him, the rest of the adults looked at him with the same question in their eyes.

"Well they have a lot of work to do… and we probably should have gotten Hank to help us too."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Fun chapter huh? Hope you guys liked.<strong>

**Review or I'll get out my favorite frying pan. **

**Wolf Skater out! **


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: When I meet Stan Lee I'll be cosplaying as Rogue and he'll be so impressed he'll give me the rights to X-Men Evo!**

**Author's Notes: fannut: hmm I should be scared about that but I'm not. You do! Awesome!**

**Lady Firewing: Oui. I know and I'm sorry. Lol yup!**

**Starry: thank you.**

**Sorry for the chapter delay but I was on vaca last week.**

* * *

><p>The Adults who were running this were crazy. They had to be, because no Adult in their right mind would drop a group of teenagers off in a hallway with their bags and let them pick their own rooms.<p>

At least that was what was running through the minds of said teenagers as they stood around awkwardly with their luggage in the middle.

Rogue was the first to move, she grabbed her duffle bag, slung it over her shoulder, grabbed Remy by the trench coat and pulled him into a room. Two seconds later Remy came back out and grabbed his own duffel before going back into the room and the door slamming behind him.

"I wonder why their sharing a room?" Bobby questioned.

Everyone gave him a look that said 'are you or drugs or are you just stupid?'

"What?" he asked "she can't touch so what are they doing in there?" he said in his defense.

Now they were all looking at the door suspiciously.

"You guys do know that there are ways around her powers right?" Cassidy said with a suggestive look on her face.

They all looked at her in horror, except for Koda who did a face palm.

"Or they could be cuddling, cuddling is fun" she said bouncing on her heels.

They all decided to ignore her and figure out who was going to sleep in which room. When it was said and done the arrangements were Rogue and Remy (No one wanted to tell them to move), Scott and Alex, Kurt and Pietro, Even and Bobby, Jean and Kitty, Lance and Koda, and Cassidy and Wanda.

Each of the rooms had two beds (Everyone highly doubted Rogue and Remy were using both of the beds), a dresser, an alarm clock preset for 4:30 so they could get ready for the Danger room session, and a connecting bathroom.

By the time the Adults went upstairs to check on them they were all showered, changed and fast asleep in their new beds.

* * *

><p>Bella Donna walked into the bar and looked around. This was a secret bar were Assassins, Mercenaries, and Thieves without groups could find work. Most of the people here were big muscled men sharpening knives or cleaning guns.<p>

She her eyes narrowed as she inspected the bar once more, before her lips curled up into a smile. She made her way through the bar to the counter when a raven haired girl the approximately the same age as her sat twirling a knife between her fingers as she ignored the scrawny boy next to her trying to buy her a drink.

"Hey Jetta want me to help yo' get rid of dis guy?" Bella asked coming up behind the guy, grinning venomously.

"Nah I got him" Jetta said grinning a more amused grin.

The boy turned around and his eyes bugged out when he saw Bella. "YYYYou yyou'rrre the PPPPPrincess of AAAAsssssassins" he stuttered out in fear.

"Yes I am now scram before I decide to kill yo'" she threatened her blue eyes cold.

"Good job getting rid of him" Jetta said smirking, as she called over a bartender and gave him their orders.

"Don't yo' wanna know why I'm here?" Bella asked wanting to cut to the chase.

Jetta wasn't quite as interested. "Not really" she told her boardly examining her fingernails.

"Why the hell not?" Bella demanded, as the bartender came back with their drinks.

"Because whenever you come to me asking for a favor it's because you can't do something on your own and it's usually really boring" she told her exasperatedly, drinking.

"Well this time's gonna be different" Bella promised.

"How so?" she asked curiously.

"Yo' remember Remy right?" Bella asked her taking a sip of her drink.

"You're fiancé the prince of thieves? Yeah what about him?" Jetta asked suddenly interested.

"Well first of all he isn't my fiancé or the prince of thieves anymore" Bella told her.

Jetta raise an eyebrow and guested for her to go on "and why is that luv?" she asked in a fake accent that sounded like a horrible mix of British and Australian.

"He left to be with some girl who stole 'im from me" she said glaring at nothing.

"If you want me to help you get your revenge on them then I'm sorry I can't help you, as you know I'm a firm believer in boyfriend stealing" she said taking another drink.

"I don't need your help getting revenge on them, I need your help in taking over the world" Bella said grinning again.

"Why?" Jetta asked giving her a look that clearly stated that she had lost it and jumped off the deep end to find it.

"Let's just say him leaving made me see my true purpose" Bella told her.

"Well that's flawed logic if I've ever heard it but sure I'll help this promises to be interesting" Jetta said taking another drink, now hoping to get drunk so she wouldn't have to think about what she had just gotten herself into.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the Mansion the Next Moring<strong>_

At 4:30 the X-Men woke up to their alarms and got out of bed groaning. They got dressed into the spandex uniforms they found in their dressers, and went down stairs to Logan's Danger Room session. Or as they had dubbed it Logan's Torture Time.

"Okay today's your first day of hand to hand combat training" Logan said when they got down there. And that started the first day of many for long weeks that they had to endure the torture.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: okay first off Jetta is supposed to be the mix of Cheshire from Young Justice, and Jun for Avatar the Last Airbender. The reason I made her is simple, Bella needs help taking over the world (and Cheshire is awesome), but I think I didn't portray her right so meh.<strong>

**Any ways review or I'll send me and Starry's Awesome Archer Army after you!**

**And I'll give you some Oreos if you do. **

**Wolf Skater out!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: My agents are setting up the meeting for Stan Lee to sign over the ownership right now… Do OC's count as agents?**

**Author's Notes: Lady Firewing: Nah more like me trying to find out what to do with this now that I've gotten this far, that plus I've still gotta figure out what to do with the sequel I promised.**

**Guest: Okay then.**

**Starry5447: Thanks. I know that, you know that, she knows that, but Bella doesn't know that. Um it took a vaca and left a replacement.**

**Cat Minikay: I ended it there 'cause I couldn't think of anything else and I had to get the chapter out. Is this soon enough or not?**

**CeNedra83: okay then, thanks glad you like it!**

**Hey you guys remember Jetta right? Good she's in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Over the next few months Logan trained them. They would wake up every morning at 5 in the morning and trained for an hour, before going to get breakfast. After breakfast they'd have another session till lunch.<p>

In these sessions they learned things from, hand to hand combat, to stealth. They fought against each other, and went through different obstacles, and stimulated exercises.

Some of them were similar to the one they first went through, but none on the same level of hardness. But they were progressing, slowly but surely.

Each day they would do a slightly harder simulation, and each week they came out with less and less injuries.

Logan wanted them doing more sessions but everyone else was against it seeing how after lunch they had a few other "classes" that they took to help prepare them.

After dinner they had their free time. They used the time they got to know one another better and relaxed after a hard day of working.

All in all they were pretty comfortable with life right now. They enjoyed working together and were glad that Bella or anybody else weren't trying to take over the world at the moment.

* * *

><p>Cassidy looked cautiously around in case anyone had fallowed her to the dinner before walking in.<p>

"Why are you so cautious again?" Koda asked as she looked around the dinner.

"What if someone fallowed us" she hissed still looking around.

"Why would someone fallow us to one of your family reunions?" Koda asked her.

"You never know" she said narrowing her eyes.

"Whatever I'll be having a coffee in our regular booth if you need me" he told her before walking off to a booth and sitting down before calling over a waitress.

Cassidy walked over to the counter and sat down at one of the spiny chairs, and waited. She didn't have to wait long before a girl with black hair and the same hazel eyes as her sat down.

"Hey Jetta I almost thought you'd be late" Cassidy said turning to her sister smirking.

"You know I'd never miss a chance to eat some of Mom's pies" Jetta said smirking back.

"Hello girls" a woman said stepping up to the counter. She was middle aged and had golden blond hair, and the same hazel eyes as the girls.

"Hi Mom" Cassidy said smiling.

"Hey Mom sup?" Jetta asked sitting down.

"Nothing I should be asking you guys the same question. Have you two been getting into anything illegal?" she asked giving them the classic mom look.

"Mom" Cassidy complained.

"What it's a legitimate question with you two" she said giving them the other mom look (don't look at me like that you know the one).

"Mom I work as a mercenary of course I've been doing illegal things" Jetta said giving her the classic duh look.

"Don't give me that look Jetta I know what you do I just feel it's my responsibility to ask you these things" she said scolding her oldest daughter.

"Sorry Mom" Jetta said hanging her head slightly.

"You'll get it one day when you have children of your own. Now Cassidy what have you been up to?" she said turning to her younger daughter.

"Oh you know the usual, Destiny saw a vision of someone taking over the world so Koda and I have been helping her create the X-Men" Cassidy said nonchalantly.

"That's fun hasn't Coralline been helping too?" their mom said taking out a notepad so she could write down their orders (like she needed to).

"Not really she's trying to wait till later to reveal herself to the X-Men" Cassidy explained.

"Hmm do you know who's gonna try to take over the world?" Jetta asked Cassidy curiously.

"Before this conversation goes any further I need your orders" their mom said holding up her notepad.

"The usual" they both said at the same time before laughing.

She just rolled her eyes at her daughters' antics before going off to the kitchen to get their orders.

"So who is trying to take over the world?" Jetta asked again.

"Bella" Cassidy said as their mom brought them each out a cup of hot chocolate.

"Oh really she came up to me with an offer for me to help her take over the world a few months ago" Jetta said like they were talking about normal family stuff (for their family it was NORMAL).

"Did you take it?" their mom asked concernedly.

"I only pretended to take it so I can have a front row seat for when she crashes" Jetta said sipping her coco.

"Awesome" Cassidy said giving her a high-five.

"You two live so dangerously" their mom muttered under her breath as she watched her daughters.

She watched them chat for a few minutes longer before she went to get them each a slice of apple pie. When they came back they all talked some more while the girls ate.

"Hello there ladies may I interrupt your little get together?" Koda said walking up.

"Hello Koda I hope Cassidy hasn't been causing you too much trouble lately" Cassidy's mom said grinning.

"Not at all but it's getting late and we have to break back into the mansion before Logan wakes up" he explained.

"But of course" she said laughing a little, at Cassidy's pout from the thought of leaving.

After goodbyes were said and a through hug fest commenced they finally left leaving Jetta and her mother alone, with the dinner's other patrons.

"Now why don't you find yourself a nice boy like your sister has?" she asked her daughter.

"Um maybe because I don't have a sixth sense for soul mates" Jetta said jokingly.

"You could always ask your sister for help with that."

"Nah I'd rather find him myself."

"If your sister doesn't get impatient that is."

"hahaha very funny mom."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Remember the mom she's important! Okay I have a good reason for why I'm posting this so late at night. One because I've been babysitting during the day, two I've also been taking a summer course to skip a math grade, three solitaire is an extremely addictive game.<strong>

**Review and I'll give you a giant blueberry muffin of AWESOME, to help you defeat Kitty's muffins of DOOM!  
>If you don't you'll just get a bunch of DOOM muffins courtesy of Kitty.<strong>

**Wolf Skater out! **


	18. Letter to the Readers

**Dear Readers and Reviews,**

**I regret to inform you that for the time being this story shall be put on hold. I am putting all of my stories on hold.**

**Due to school and personal issues I haven't had the time to work on any of my stories and because of that I am truly sorry. I've been diving deeper into the heart of the comic book universe and because of this I've not only have no inspiration for any of my fanfics but I don't have the heart to write them. **

**I may write a few one shots here or there but for now I just can't write these anymore. Instead I'm going to focus my attention to my original works. If you want to check them out look up wolfskater on . I'm truly sorry for the inconvienance and hope that in the summer I can pick these stories back up and finish what I started but for now I hope you can forgive me.**

**Wolf Skater out.**


End file.
